A Week of Freezer Burn
by Christopherweeblingjr
Summary: A one-shot for each day of the Winter Freezer Burn Week, exploring different stages of Yang and Weiss's growing romance.
1. Day 1: Alone Together

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO READERS! Welcome to the second Freezer Burn week of 2018, and the first time I have** _ **ever**_ **contributed to something like this. This might come as a surprise to most people, but Freezer Burn is actually one of my favorite RWBY ships, and one of the few that I _still_ **_**do**_ **find enjoyment from. I can't exactly place why, I think it's mostly just for the opposites attract factor, really. Nevertheless, if I were to rank my favorite ships, Freezer Burn would be a close second. So when I found the prompt list for the Freezer Burn Week Days on Tumblr, I figured, 'Eh, why not show my love for it?' So I started writing up the prompts alongside my other projects. Though it quickly began to take priority as the deadline approached, because I didn't start writing these until halfway through November.  
**

 **With that out of the way, onto the show.**

 **Day 1: Alone Together**

* * *

It didn't matter how many times Weiss slammed the palm of her hand against the thin metal of the locker door, it merely clanged each time she hit it, refusing to give way and release her and the blonde as the two were pressed against each other in the narrow tube of metal. Narrowing her eyes, Weiss looked up at Yang, brushing her chin against the blonde's bosom before it sank into Yang's cleavage as she spoke. " _A little help would be appreciated._ "

"I barely have any room to move here." Yang stated, pressing her arms out against the walls of their prison to drive the point home. "Can't you just glyph us out of here?"

"First of all, glyph is a noun, not a verb." Weiss said, trying to ignore where her face was being pressed into as she turned her head to the side, feeling her cheeks beginning to heat up. "And second of all, I can't use them to do _everything_. I can't just open the door, I'm more likely to tip the thing over if I try to throw the door off."

Yang let out a sigh as she leaned her head back, allowing it to clang against the wall behind her. "Well then, I guess we're stuck here until Ruby and Blake get back."

Weiss let out her own sigh, though Yang quickly realized that was less a sigh and more a sieve as Weiss spoke. "I swear to Oum, I am going to _strangle_ that dolt when she lets us out of here."

"Don't talk about my sister like that." Yang snarled, her eyes briefly flashing red as Weiss looked up at her.

"Why not? She _is_ the reason we're here." Weiss argued, attempting to push herself up onto her toes to better scowl at Yang and to lift herself out of the blonde's cleavage.

"It _could_ have been Blake's idea." Yang argued, to which Weiss scoffed.

"Does Blake really strike you as the type of person to pull a stunt like this?"

Yang was quickly taken aback by Weiss's remark, silently conceding that Weiss was right; throwing the two into Ruby's locker to get them to 'kiss and make up' was something Ruby would come up with. Yang looked out the small slits into the empty locker room before glancing back down at the white-haired girl. "How long have we been in here?"

"I don't know, about an hour?" Weiss said before grunting. "I can't really reach my Scroll."

It was then that Yang's eyes lit up before she turned towards the heiress, beaming a smile down at her through the thin darkness surrounding them. "Our Scrolls! We could call for help!"

"You think I didn't think of that?" Weiss asked before grunting as her shoulders clanged against the walls, "I… Can't… Reach mine, though, and I doubt you can either."

"But you can reach _mine_." Yang said, causing Weiss's eyes to widen as she realized the blonde was right. "It's in my back pocket."

"Of course." Weiss muttered to herself as she attempted to sliver her arm around the blonde, further pushing her blushing face into Yang's cleavage as she finally got her arm around the blonde's waist. Yang began glowing with her own blush as Weiss began feeling around her backside, looking for the seam of the pocket before plunging her hand into it.

Weiss narrowed her eyes as she tried to ignore the position they were in as she felt around in the pocket, finding that the only thing her hand could wrap around was the cheek of Yang's rear. "I-I can't find it, you _did_ have it on you, right?"

"Yeah." Yang said, trying to hold back a giggle as Weiss's fingers tickled her butt. "In my _left_ pocket."

Weiss quickly froze before slowing tilting her head up to look at Yang, face red with both embarrassment and enragement as she spoke. "Why didn't you _say something!?_ "

"S-slipped my mind?" Yang said, darting her eyes to the side as Weiss's scowl intensified before the heiress let out another sigh.

"Okay," Weiss muttered to herself as she began worming her other arm around the blonde, repeating the sequence of finding the pocket before sliding her hand into it. As she found herself pressed between Yang's breasts, her eyes lit up. "I've got-" She began blurting out, causing Yang to let out a silent moan as the heiress's mouth and breath danced between her breasts before Weiss tilted her head up, freeing her mouth as much as she could. "I've got it." Weiss said as she pulled the device out of Yang's pocket.

"Good, now call Pyrrha or something." Yang said as Weiss once again slid her arm against the confines of the locker, adjusting her grip on Yang's Scroll before pressing it up beside the two. Attempting to flick it open, Weiss cocked an eyebrow as the device remained shut, before attempting to push it open with her thumb. As she did so, she cocked an eyebrow as she got a better look at the diamond at its center before scowling up at Yang.

"Did you seriously forget to charge it _again_?" Weiss snarled, to which Yang put on an awkward smirk.

"Hehe, oops." Yang did her best to shrug as Weiss sighed in annoyance. "We-we'll just need to use your Scroll, where is it?"

"… In the pouch on my left." Weiss said before Yang began worming her own arm around the locker, quickly finding her way to the white-haired girl's sash.

"You can let go of my butt now, ya know." Yang said, causing Weiss's blush to grow harsher as she realized she still had yet to take her other hand out of Yang's pocket as Yang found her way into Weiss's pouch.

"We-well, not with your arm on top of mine, I can't." Weiss said, trying to look away from the blonde, which was made rather difficult with her current position of being half buried in Yang's bust. Yang stifled the urge to moan or giggle or make any noise of the sort as she pulled Weiss's Scroll out.

"Okay, got it." Yang said as she pulled the Scroll up, flicking it open before looking back down at Weiss. "What's your combo?"

"Just give it here." Weiss said as she began an attempt to worm her hand out of the blonde's back pocket. "I'll open it."

"I've already got it." Yang said as she started blushing as Weiss's fingers moved across her rear. "Just-just tell me the code."

"Like I'd give _you_ access to my Scroll." Weiss said.

"You can just change it-" Yang tried to say before Weiss hooked her thumb into the blonde's shorts, beginning to push them down, causing Yang to let out an uncharacteristic yelp as she tried to jump back in surprise. Thumping against the locker, the Scroll slipped out of Yang's hand, clattering to the floor before leaving the two in silence.

"S-sorry." Yang said as she could feel Weiss staring daggers at her.

"Okay." Weiss sighed as she tried to look past the large breasts taking up her vision, getting a glance of the Scroll's light before lifting her right hand. The locker was filled with a white light as a set of glyphs appeared in Weiss's hand and around the Scroll. "Okay, carefully." Weiss mumbled to herself as she began to gradually raise the glyph, once more sending excitement through Yang's system as her warm breath danced across her exposed skin.

"Careful- _LY!_ " Weiss cried out as she felt something begin to poke into her stomach before the Scroll shot up towards the locker's roof. The loud thump echoed through the locker, dwarfing the sound of cracking plastic and circuitry as the remains of Weiss's Scroll fell to the floor. A moment of silence passed as the two realized what had just happened, and Weiss once more glared up at the blonde brawler pressed against her. "So what, exactly, drove you to poke me and ruin our last chance of getting out of here?"

"I-I didn't touch you!" Yang said, bringing up her hands as best she could to drive the point home.

"Well then, what exactly is poking into my…" Weiss glared and growled before her eyes widened, the blush across her cheeks growing harsher as she realized where she was being poked from in relation to Yang. "Y-Yang, do you have a…"

"D-don't tell anyone, okay?" Yang asked, looking up over the heiress's head as her cheeks lit up brighter than her hair ever did. "I-I don't want anyone else…" The blonde found the words tying themselves into knots in her throat before she could get the rest out.

"… You're secret's safe with me." Weiss said, also trying not to look up at the blonde. "… Th-though… If it's so… 'Erect,' doesn't that mean you're also a-"

"Bisexual." Yang said. "Which makes dating a _fun_ experience when you have a turn off for _both_ of your options."

Weiss glanced out of the slits on the locker again, quickly noting how the room was still as empty as it was a few minutes ago before glancing back at Yang. "Y-you know, Yang, I…" She took in one last breath as she turned completely towards the blonde, attempting to calm her nerves before she resumed. "I don't hate you as much as I've probably lead you to believe."

"Yeah, me neither." Yang said, still trying not to look at the heiress who she had just confessed _two_ of her secrets to.

"No, I mean…" Weiss began, once more pausing to find the right words. "I mean I think you're really pretty, and really caring in your own way, and really fun to be around sometimes."

"Did you just say, 'pretty?'" Yang asked, finally looking back down at the heiress against her.

"Of _course,_ I think you're pretty." Weiss said. "Who in this school _doesn't_? You have great hair, amazing eyes, incredible muscles, and as you like to remind everyone, your boobs are the biggest in class." Yang felt a smile spread across her face as she heard Weiss Schnee, who refuses to use crude or brash language, say the word 'boobs.' "Why do you think I always get so angry when you make fun of mine? Yeah, I know your boobs are better than mine, I can hardly keep myself from staring when you take your shirt off."

"Weiss."

"And when your personality isn't aggravating, you're the kind of person I'd like to be around."

" _Weiss._ " Weiss was caught off guard as Yang put more authority into her voice before wrapping her arm around the heiress's waist. "I never said my boobs were better than yours."

"W-well you're always joking about how I barely have any." Weiss said as she felt Yang gently pull her into a soft hug.

"Weiss, I…" Yang began before taking in a breath. "If it makes you feel better, I prefer girls with small boobs."

"I… What?" Weiss asked through a blush.

"I also prefer girls with hair as white and soft as snow." Yang said, and she would have run her fingers through the heiress's ponytail if she had the room for it. "And girls with icy blue eyes that light up like the sky when she gets excited. And girls with soft, smooth, creamy skin, and girls who are smart and quick witted and-"

"Yang." Weiss interrupted her as she hooked her arm around the blonde's waist. "Are you saying that while I've been crushing on you, you've been crushing on me?"

"Hard." Yang nodded, feeling her cheeks light up further as the heiress pressed herself against her.

"Well, why didn't you say anything?" Weiss asked, once again taking on her harsh tone.

"Why didn't _you_ say anything?"

"I'm emotionally distant and cold," Weiss said. "What's your excuse."

"I don't come with built in gay-dar." Yang said.

Weiss rolled her eyes at that remark before looking back up at Yang more apologetically. "So… Does this make us a thing now?"

"That depends:" Yang began before pulling Weiss up against her. "Do you _want us_ to be a thing?"

"Y-yes, of course." Weiss said, nodding her head before Yang smirked.

"Well then," Was the last thing Yang said before pressing her lips against Weiss's, causing the white-haired girl's eyes to widen in surprise before she quickly calmed and closed them, pressing herself into the kiss as well. The two took in the moment, enjoying the sensation of the other's lips against their own as they ran a hand along the other's figure. Weiss's lips tasted like sweet milk, and Yang's tasted sweet and salty, and the two enjoyed every second of the other's flavor, along with the way they were pressed together in the narrow locker.

"See, I told you it would work!"

The duo's eyes shot open before they glanced to the side, then realizing the abundance of light pouring into the locker as Ruby and Blake stood outside of the now open door, the red-haired leader with a smug look on her face as she placed a hand on her hip and gestured to the two kissing girls. "They just needed a little time alone to get their hormones running and _poof_ , the rest does itself."

"R-Ruby!?" Weiss and Yang asked as they pulled themselves out of the kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting them mouths as Yang spoke first. "B-but I thought-"

"That we would just leave you two in my locker until tomorrow?" Ruby asked before waving a hand. "Course not, we were just waiting for you two to fess up your feelings already. Could you have taken any _longer,_ though? I had to cancel on my girlfriend waiting for you guys to…" Their leader's words trailed of as she realized the two were glaring at her with anything but joy, and Yang's eyes had already begun glowing red.

"I'd just like to say it was all _her_ idea." Blake said as the two began pushing themselves out of the locker, with intent on doing anything but thanking their leader.

"Blake, you traitor!" Ruby cried out before looking back at her sister and partner as they finally popped out of the locker. In an instant, a trail of rose petals filled the room as the red blur that was Ruby Rose ran out of the room.

"Get back here!" Weiss called out as she launched herself off a glyph in her leader's direction. Yang, meanwhile, had quickly grabbed onto the back of Blake's collar, hoisting the Faunus up off of her feet before she could escape.

"Now then," Yang growled as she spun Blake around. "What are we going to do with you?"

"M-may I make a suggestion?" Blake asked.

"No."

* * *

"This isn't funny, you guys!" Ruby shouted as she and Blake thrashed against the inside of the locker as Yang and Weiss walked out of the room, the blonde patting her hands together.

"How long should we leave them in there?" Yang asked her new girlfriend, who smirked up at the blonde.

"An hour and a half." Weiss said before turning back towards the locker their teammates were locked in. " _About as long as we were stuck in there!_ "

"Oh, come on!" Ruby cried out, still banging on the locker. "We did it to help you guys!"

"And we appreciate it!" Weiss called out before hooking her arm around Yang's. "In the meantime, what do girlfriends usually do together?"

Yang chuckled as she puffed out her chest, glancing down at the heiress besides her. "Just let me lead the way, princess." With that, the two walked out of the locker room together, proudly announcing to any passerby's that they were an item now as they went out to the courtyard for a quick date.

* * *

 **You know, I actually had trouble coming up with positive aspects for them to list off about each other when writing this. Guess that's what happens when the series' cynic tries to write romance about a character he has little feelings towards and a character he borderline hates. Feel free to guess which is which.**

 **Also, fun fact, this is actually my second idea for this prompt. The first idea just had them in the dorm room together, and Yang challenges Weiss to a karaoke battle. But I wanted this chapter to be the beginning of their relationship, and I wasn't feeling that idea. So I want to an RP generator, which helped me come up with this one.**

 **And before anyone asks, no, I wasn't trying to imply that Yang was trans, I was trying to imply that she was intersex. I'm not sure why I like that idea, I just do.**


	2. Day 2: Hand Holding

**In case anyone is wondering, yes, what I'm about to do with this prompt _is_ the reason I decided to do Freezer Burn week.**

 **Day 2: Hand Holding**

* * *

"Have those two been acting strange to you?" Blake asked her leader, pointing over to Weiss and Yang as the two were eating lunch, their respective right and left hands interlaced as they sat next to each other.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"I mean, those two have been spending way more time together than being girlfriends should entail." Blake noted.

"Eh, Yang can just be _really_ affectionate sometimes." Ruby said, brushing the idea aside.

"They were in the same bed this morning." Blake pointed out.

"Couples cuddle all the time." Ruby countered. "Just ask me and-and my girlfriend."

"They've been going to the bathroom together."

"Okay, yeah, that is a little weird." Ruby noted.

"And I don't think they've let go of each other's hand since _yesterday_." Blake finished as Ruby put a hand up to her chin.

Ruby looked back at her sister and her partner as the two got up, carrying their emptied trays to the trash cans before leaving, still not letting go of the other's hand. A smirk grew across Ruby's face as she glanced over at Blake before she said, "Follow my lead."

As Yang and Weiss exited the cafeteria, Ruby and Blake skidded over alongside their respective partner, Blake wearing her usual monotone expression while Ruby continued to smirk. "Hey, Weiss, me and some friends are playing _Remnant: The Game_ , and we need a fourth player, care to join?"

"I've been thinking of some new moves for us, Yang." Blake said before pointing over her shoulder with his thumb. "Wanna go practice them."

"Sure." Yang and Weiss nodded before glancing at each other, a flash of worry spread across their faces as they glanced down at their still interlaced hands before returning their attention to their partners.

"A-actually, I can't." Yang said.

"I'm not a fan of that game, so I'll need to cancel." Weiss stated, only causing Ruby's smirk to grow wider as Blake began emoting as well.

"Relax, Weiss, we'll go easy on you." Ruby said as she grabbed her partner's arm.

"We should really practice it while the training room's still empty." Blake said, grabbing her partner's arm before the two attempted to pull the couple apart.

As Weiss and Yang tried to stumble out another set of excuses, the two were pull away from each other before their joined arms yanked on each other. The dating duo began blushing as Ruby and Blake cocked an eyebrow at the two. "Guys, you can let go of your hands now." Ruby said as she and Blake continued to pull on Yang and Weiss.

"We-we can't, actually." Weiss stumbled out, face lighting up red as she looked down at the floor with embarrassment. "We _literally_ can't let go."

"What does that mean?" Blake asked as she and Ruby released their tension on their teammates.

"Our hands are… Kinda stuck together." Yang said, looking up at the ceiling in an attempt to avoid her partner's eyes.

As a surprised look spread across Blake's face, a grin crept its way across Ruby's face before she lightly jabbed the heiress apparently stuck to her sister. "Oh ho ho, don't stop there. Give us _all_ the details."

"Well, Yang was helping me work on Myrtenaster yesterday when we finished training." Weiss began recounting, still refusing to look anyone in the eye. "I wanted to experiment with some Gravity Dust, and she offered to load it in. So we had just finished putting in all the Dust when… Well…"

"I tried to force the chamber in and caused it to explode." Yang said.

"No no, Yang, _I_ forgot to put on the safety and pulled the trigger when we were putting it in." Weiss said, turning her attention to her girlfriend.

"I put it in _backwards_ , Weiss." Yang said, turning to face the heiress. "That's why it went off like it did."

"It wouldn't have gone off it I exercised more discipline." Weiss argued.

"And if I didn't put it in wrong, at worst, my hand would be frozen."

"That would still be my fault!"

"Guys." Ruby and Blake said, regaining the attention of the two lovebirds.

"R-right." Weiss mumbled out. "S-so when it went off, it must have covered Yang's hand in Gravity Dust. But we didn't know that until…" With an embarrassed look on her face, Weiss lifted up her and Yang's joined hands. "Well, until this…"

Ruby covered her mouth to stifle a round of laughter as Blake felt around their joined fingers, barely able to make out the Dust's purple glow. "So you guys have been stuck like that since yesterday?"

"Y-yeah." Yang said, once more averting her eyes.

"I guess that explains why you slept with your clothes on." Blake remarked as Ruby slapped her other hand across her face. "How did you two use the-"

" _Don't ask_." Yang and Weiss both said, turning beat red as they quickly recalled their experiences with the bathroom.

It was then that Ruby lost all composure and burst into laughter, quickly falling to the floor as she clutched at her sides, earning a glare from her partner and sister. "It's _not funny!_ " They both yelled.

"I-I know, I know!" Ruby laughed, whipping a tear away as she looked up at the two. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just! – Hahaha – Jeez, after you guys made fun of me and Glynda when we got stuck together, this is _comedy gold!_ "

"I never made any jokes about you two." Weiss remarked with a huff, trying to cross her arms over her chest, only really serving to pull herself into Yang.

"And at least I'm stuck to someone my own age." Yang noted towards her still laughing sister.

After a while, Ruby picked herself up, brushing away a few tears as she finally got her laughter under control. "So," Ruby panted out as she caught her breath. "So how long until you two go free?"

"The Dust should lose all its energy by tomorrow." Weiss noted before glancing to the side awkwardly. "Or the day after. But that should be the longest it lasts."

"So until then, you guys are pretty much joined at the hip." Ruby said, getting a nod from Weiss and Yang as the two blushed. With a smirk, Ruby shook her head, trying to shake out all the comments she could make as she went back to Weiss's said. "So then, what do you guys want to do?"

* * *

Weiss would have been tapping her fingers against the back of Yang's hand nervously if she could move them at all. She was so certain that someone would notice that something more than the usual romance was going on between her and Yang, which would quickly spiral into her and Yang becoming the laughing stalks of the school for the day. Yet as the rest of the student body passed them as the two sat on the bench, with Weiss conspicuously hiding her face behind her Scroll as she read her ebook, nobody batted an eye.

The heiress took another glance at her girlfriend, finding Yang absorbed in her music, bobbing her head back and forth in rhythm with whatever tune she was listening to. Weiss let out a sigh as she lightly shook their joined hands, getting Yang's attention as the blonde pulled an earbud out. "How are you so calm right now?" The white-haired girl asked.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked as she glanced over at the rest of their friend circle, seeing Ruby, Nora, and Jaune all rushing after their Frisbee.

"H-how are you not worried about…" Weiss took a glance around before subtly lifting their joined hands, whispering to her girlfriend, "About this?"

"Because no one's going to bat an eye when they see a couple holding hands." Yang said. "Why are you _so_ worried about this?"

"I… I just…" Weiss leaned back against their bench, glancing up at the clear blue sky above them. "I don't know, I always felt like people would treat me dating you like some sort of joke… They'd probably see this as the punchline."

"Weiss, you need to quit worrying about what people will think of you." Yang said. "You're not going to have any fun if you don't live your life the way you want to."

"Yeah, I know…" Weiss said, looking back towards her girlfriend. "But after everything I've done here, I don't want to be reduced to the school joke in one day. Much less for _us_ to become the school joke. Especially after everything I did to convince father to let me learn to be a Huntress here rather than at Atlas."

Yang glanced down at the earbud in her hand before a smile crept across her face as she scooted down in her seat, reaching around her girlfriend before slipping the device into her ear, pressing their cheeks together as the music filled Weiss's ear. The heiress's eyes widened as she quickly recognized her voice, her melody, her song before her cheeks began to warm against Yang's. "Is-is that… _My_ song?"

"Weiss, if what other people think about you matters so much," Yang began, bringing her free arm around her girlfriend. "Then know that I think your amazing. An amazing singer, an amazing student, an amazing fighter, an amazing _girlfriend_. And you'll _always_ be my amazing girlfriend."

"Yang…" Weiss muttered out before bringing her free arm up to her girlfriend's shoulder, easing her eyes shut as she gently kissed Yang's cheek. "Thanks, you always know how to make people feel better."

"Comes with being a big sister." Yang shrugged, nuzzling against her girlfriend as the two listened to Weiss's music.

"Guys, look out!"

The duo shot their eyes open upon hearing their leader's voice just in time to see Nora diving for the Frisbee far out of her reach, her usual carefree grin across her face as she fell into the dirt. The ginger quickly kicked up mounds of dirt and grass as she fell, throwing it up before it caked the two girlfriends in it. As Weiss opened her now furious eyes, Nora quickly picked herself up, patting bits of dirt off of her clothes before she continued to chase after the disk. "Sorry!" She quickly said to the two as she ran past them.

"You little-" Weiss growled out before sighing, looking down at her once white-dress, now stained brown. "Uh, I think I need a shower." The two let those words hang over them as they patted the dirt to the best of their abilities before their eyes widened, and the two glanced down at their still joined hands before glancing at each other, their cheeks heating up and glowing through the layer of dirt covering them.

* * *

"H-hey, can you watch where you're pointing that thing?" Weiss asked through glowing cheeks as she and Yang pressed against each other in the cramped shower, clearly meant for only one person as they tried to scrub the dirt off themselves.

"S-sorry." Yang said as she tried to reposition herself, struggling to find a good position for herself and Weiss without squeezing against each other in some way. "It kinda has a mind of its own."

Weiss let out a sigh as she continued to rub the soap against her skin, feeling the hot water trickle down her right said as she tried to keep her eyes away from her girlfriend's naked form. She didn't blame Yang for it, their current position had her just as excited as it probably did the blonde. With a sigh, Weiss passed the soap into Yang's hand, looking towards the rack of shampoos as she said, "This is the most embarrassing thing we've had to do so far."

"Yeah," Yang muttered as she rubbed the soap against her collar bone.

"And I helped you _aim_ your thing."

"Y-yeah." Yang stuttered as she moved the soap downward, recalling the awkward situation her and Weiss were in that morning.

A moment of silence passed between the two, both unwilling to look at the other and invade their privacy in spite of how they pressed against each other. After a moment, Weiss glanced up at Yang, allowing an awkward smile to grow across her lips. "Though to be honest… I've actually kinda enjoyed today."

"Wh-what?" Yang blushed, wincing slightly as she flicked the bar of soap off her breast as she looked down at her girlfriend. "B-but this has been the most embarrassing day of our lives."

"Well, yeah," Weiss shrugged, beginning to glance down before catching a glimpse of Yang's bare skin and looking back up at the blonde. "But-"

"Or are you some sort of-"

"N-not like that!" Weiss said, and Yang could feel her trapped hand tighten around hers. "It's just… It's been kind of fun, spending the _entire_ day with you."

"Y-yeah, I guess so." Yang said as she went back to scrubbing.

"Though, yeah, avoiding this would have been preferable."

"Totally."

"I mean, I like you and all, but I doubt I'm ready for _this_ kind of thing yet." Weiss said with an awkward smile, earning a cocked eyebrow from Yang.

"Did you just make a sex joke?"

"Yeah." Weiss mumbled before glancing back up at her girlfriend. "Guess I've been spending a little _too much_ time with you."

"'Oh, such a crude sense of humor.'" Yang said in her best imitation of her girlfriend. "'You really think those jokes are funny?'" The room filled with the sound of their chuckling as the shower continued, all awkwardness seemingly washed down the drain.

* * *

"You guys think today was awkward?" Ruby said as the two girlfriends struggled into their nightwear behind the bathroom door. "Try doing this stuff for two months _straight_. The whole thing just starts to lose its novelty and charm after a while."

"There's charm in this?" Weiss asked as she and her girlfriend walked back into the room, the girlfriend in question still trying to pull her shirt all the way on.

"Well then, Rubes." Yang began as she finally got her shirt into a comfortable position. "Since you're the resident expert, have any advice to help us sleep tonight?"

"Just spoon the night away, you two." Ruby said with a grin, before giving them a smug look as she leaned towards them. "You know, like you always wanted to."

The two joined girls went red as Ruby turned away from them, glancing back at the two as she approached her bed. "I mean cuddle, get your minds out of the gutters."

"W-well, you could have phrased that better." Weiss stuttered as she pulled the blonde to their bed for the night. After Ruby quickly jumped up into her bunk, Weiss let Yang slide under her covers before sliding in herself, rolling over to face the blonde as Yang lowered the sheets over them.

"Good night, you guys." Ruby called out before glancing down at the two love-birds. "Oh, and try not to get too _hands on_." Ruby began wiggling her fingers at the two as the duo scowled up at her through blushing cheeks.

" _Sh-shut up!_ " The two yelled, causing Ruby to giggle as she quickly pulled herself back up onto her bed. The two let out a sigh before they looked back at each other, nervously wrapping their arms around the other and pulling themselves into a light hug.

"Good night, princess." Yang said, placing her hand between her girlfriend's shoulder blades.

"Good night, Yang." Weiss said as she nuzzled her head under her girlfriend's chin, still failing to find a suitable pet name for the blonde.

With their arms wrapped around the other, and the feeling of warmth they could collected from each other, it was one of the best slumbers they had ever known.

* * *

 **Once again, another example of me needing to change what I was doing to get a good flow for this chapter. This was originally going to have Weiss and Yang wake up to find their hands stuck together, probably from some sort of prank. But I quickly ran out of ideas of where to take that. I had the idea of revealing at the end that it was Weiss who stuck their hands together to spend more time with Yang, but I didn't know how to get there. Besides, I feel that this works so much better.  
**


	3. Day 3: Hot and Cold

**The best part about shipping weeks is that the prompts tend to be general concepts, which allows you to have near complete creative freedom as you write your story. Sometimes that means I need to go to an RP generator when I'm stuck for ideas. Other times, it means I have way too much fun with my job.  
**

 **Day 3: Hot and Cold**

* * *

To say that there was rejoice in Team RWBY's friend circle when Weiss and Yang started dating would have been an understatement. Ruby and Blake were obviously happy for the two and proud of how they helped them get together (Even if tit meant an hour and a half in a cramped locker). Team JNPR readily accepted the two as a couple and encouraged their growing affection for one another, putting an end to all of Jaune's attempts to get Weiss to go out with him, much to her relieve. And while Weiss had yet to formally meet Yang's father, it was already clear that Tiayang was in full support of the new pair.

Of course, like all relationships of any kind, Yang and Weiss's romance had its ups and downs, points where their discussions would seem to draw upon their behavior before they began dating. The arguments grew more infrequent, yes, but they didn't just disappear. Coupled with the fact that Yang and Weiss couldn't be any more different, Yang and Weiss's relationship quickly became more complicated in the eyes of their teammates.

"For the last time, Yang, we are _not_ going to a bar!" Weiss yelled as she tried to push herself up into her girlfriend's face, fists clenched behind her back.

"Well, we aren't going to hear some rendition of Bath-Tumen either!" Yang yelled back, getting into Weiss's face as she scowled back at the heiress.

"It's 'Beethoven!'" Weiss yelled.

"I told you, I don't care!" Yang responded.

Ruby and Blake, meanwhile, laid back on the latter's bed as the raven-haired girl held a book overhead, ears curling under her bow as she tried to drown out the couple's argument. "You know, all the stories I've read where opposites attract always portrayed it as fun and sweet and stuff." Ruby said, glancing over at Blake. "I guess they all decided to _cut this stuff out_."

"Now if only _those two_ would." Blake snarked as she slammed the book shut, failing to get the arguing duo's attention.

"Seriously, Weiss, why can't you ever suggest we do something fun?" Yang said, pressing her finger onto her girlfriend's shoulder.

"I suggested fun stuff plenty of times." Weiss argued as she pushed Yang's hand off of her.

"Studying isn't fun!"

"Well I'm sorry I care about your grades, it's just that _someone_ has to!"

Blake and Ruby groaned as the former got off of the bed, glancing back at her leader. "Come on, let's go somewhere else, these two will be like this for a while." With a silent nod, Ruby followed her teammate around the argument, letting out a sigh when the door to their dorm room began to muffle out their voices.

"The more things change," Ruby began, following Blake down the hall. "The more things stay the same, I guess."

"Tell me about it." Blake sighed. "Oum, if only there was a way we could get them to see things from the other's perspective. Maybe _that_ will help with these arguments."

Ruby followed for a few more steps before coming to a halt, quickly wrapping her fingers around her chin as her eyes darted about in their sockets before she smirked at Blake. "Go on without me, Blake," She said as she began to turn away from the raven-haired girl. "I need to go check on something." With that, Ruby rushed down the hall as fast as she could without her Semblance, skidding around the corner before disappearing from Blake's sight.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Team RWBY's dorm room was filled with the screams of the dating couple the next morning, though this time for a much different reason than Blake expected as she awoke to find Yang and Weiss screaming at their own reflections, faces covered in fear and surprised as Blake rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"What are you guys yelling about _this_ time?" Blake asked as Ruby jumped out of the bed, rubbing her eyes as well.

"Guys, it's too early for-" Ruby began before the white-haired girl rushed over to her, grabbing her shoulders as she shook her leader back and forth.

"Ruby, Ruby please tell me your you." The heiress begged as the blonde stayed at the mirror, quickly slapping herself across the face. "Please tell me you're still in there."

"Whoa whoa, hey! It's me, okay?!" Ruby said as she pushed the girl off of her, glancing over at her sister as the blonde looked down at her own chest in utter confusion. "Geeze, Weiss, what's gotten into you guys?"

"E-each other?" The white-haired girl said, causing Ruby's eyes to widen as she blew out air. "No-not like-I mean-" The heiress stuttered before pointing to herself. "I'm not Weiss, I'm your sister!"

"… Yang?" Ruby asked, looking over the blonde girl, who she quickly realized was Weiss, as she began squeezing her breast through her shirt.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Blake began as the group finally got the two to calm down, before pointing towards the white-haired girl as the group sat in a circle. "You're Yang." To which, the girl with the scar nodded before Blake pointed over towards Yang's former body. "And you're Weiss?" The blonde girl also nodded sheepishly, glancing back down at her new chest before Blake pointed to herself. "Then I'm… Lost."

"You think _you're_ lost?" Yang asked in Weiss's voice before gesturing to her now flat chest. "Trying going from D-cups to _these_ cups." Receiving no remarks from the body's former owner, Yang glanced over at her girlfriend, finding the girl once more groping herself before scowling. "Seriously, Weiss?" Yang asked as she swatted her former hands away from her former breasts.

"Sorry," Weiss said in Yang's voice as she tried to avoid eye contact. "Just making sure they're real- _THIS REAL!_ " Weiss blurted out before frantically waving her hands around the room. "That this is all real!"

As all this was happening, Blake glanced over at her leader, who quickly glanced back at the raven-haired girl before winking, turning her attention back to the two swapped girls. "Okays, you two, let's just calm down and think about this rationally."

"Rationally?" Yang repeated as she let go of Weiss's face, leaning towards her sister with wide eyes. "I'm in my girlfriend's body in all the wrong ways! They're no _rational_ explanation for this!"

"Yeah, well panicking about it won't fix it." Ruby said. "Just take a few deep breaths and calm down, okay?" Hesitantly, the two nodded before doing as they were told. "We're going to figure this out, okay?" The two nodded as Ruby spoke, allowing the leader to smile as the situation slowly defused itself. "Good, in the meantime, try to keep this under wraps, okay?"

"Wh-why!?" The two asked, leaning towards their leader.

"Because people would think you're crazy if you went around claiming to be each other." Ruby pointed out. "It's not like switching bodies is an everyday thing, and who knows how people will react. Better to pretend everything's normal."

"S-so I need to be her?" Weiss asked, pointing towards her former body.

"And I need to be her?" Yang asked, pointing towards her former body.

"Yep," Ruby nodded, causing the two to lean back as they let out a harsh groan. "Hey, relax, you guys are girlfriends. You probably know each other back to front."

"Or at least, we will when this is over." Yang groaned before Weiss clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Don't say lewd stuff with my voice." Weiss snarled.

"Oh boy," Ruby sighed as she looked up at the clock. "This can only end in disaster." Seeing the time, Ruby turned back towards the pair across from her, pulling each other's – or rather, their own – faces before she interrupted them. "Anyway, why don't you two get dressed? We have Port's class today."

"Dr-dr- _dressed_!" Yang and Weiss stuttered out as their faces lit up red.

"Well, yeah, unless you two want to go to class in your pajamas." Ruby said. "You might want to hurry, it starts in about 45 minutes." Glancing back at each other, Yang and Weiss let out a sigh as they stood up, quickly grabbing their uniforms before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Okay, what did you do?" Blake asked her team leader when the two were left alone.

"Well, you said if they could see things from each other's perspective, they might stop arguing." Ruby explained as she got up, before leaning back against her bed. "So, I talked Glynda into letting me borrow a little something they've had in the lab, modified it a bit, and then swapped them when they were sleeping."

"I didn't know you were _that_ smart." Blake said, glancing back at the bathroom door as she made out the muffled voices of Weiss and Yang, though now with the added confusion of which voice belonged to who.

"Oh, I'm not, we modified it together." Ruby said before snickering. "You should have seen the looks on their faces when I told them what I was planning." She covered her mouth to silence her giggling as Blake turned her attention back to her leader.

"So, how are you going to switch them back?" Blake asked before Ruby jumped up to her bunk.

"Same way I switched them in the first place." Ruby said, pulling a large shackle with electrical cables coming out of it out from under her pillow. "Once they start getting along, they go back to their normal bodies the next morning, and this whole thing remains an unsolved mystery."

"And if they find out what you did?" Blake asked as she crossed her arms.

"Oh, then I'm gonna be murder." Ruby chuckled, though even she didn't know whether she was joking of not. "Relax, I'm sure it will be fine."

"Good Oum, this thing is so gross!" The two heard Yang's voice yell from the bathroom, quickly reminding themselves that it was Weiss yelling that.

"Hey, that's _my_ body you're talking about!" The actual Yang yelled back before Weiss quickly began apologizing.

* * *

Yang leaned forward, pressing her chin into her hand as Port droned on about some story only he seemed to care about, boring the now white-haired girl as she tapped her pencil against her blank piece of paper. She rolled her eyes around the room, looking for something to focus. Nobody else seemed to be acting oddly, and no one else mentioned anything about swapping bodies, meaning Yang and Weiss needed to go along with their leader's plan for better or worse. Before Yang could let out a sigh, she was tapped on her wrist, bringing her out of her train of thought. With a small jump, Yang glanced over at Jaune, who leaned over to whisper, "Are you feeling okay, Weiss?"

"O-oh, o-of course I am." Yang said, quickly correcting her posture as she gave Jaune a half smile. "J-just a bit tired, me and W-Yang had a long night."

Jaune's eyes widened as Yang quickly caught herself too late. "Y-you mean you-"

" _Of course not._ " Yang half yelled, swatting at the blond's hand. "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"R-right, sorry." Jaune said, allowing Yang to sigh in relieve before he spoke again. "Also, aren't you left handed?"

Yang looked down at her hands to see the pencil was, in fact, in her right hand while her left laid limp and empty at her side. "I-I'm working on my ambidextivity." She asked more than she answered, earning an eye roll from her girlfriend.

"Ambidext _erity_." Weiss corrected, before her eyes widened as she realized what just came out of Yang's mouth in Yang's voice. "Y-you must be really tired because you told me that word last night."

"Oh, right." Yang said, looking back towards her own body. "Thanks… Yang." Jaune looked on at the two in confusion, trying to put his finger on what was off about the two.

"Maybe you should get a nap during lunch, Weiss." Jaune said.

"Oh, don't worry," Weiss began, brushing her now blonde hair out of her eyes. "I'll make sure she gets what she needs."

* * *

"'Ambidex _tivity_?'" Weiss snarled in Yang's voice as she walked around her former body in the courtyard. "'Ambidex _tivity_?' Really? You were _one_ syllable away from getting it right!"

"Yeah, and you nearly blew it by using a word I _didn't know_." Yang said, poking her former boobs as she leaned towards her girlfriend.

"I saved it better than you did." Weiss remarked, crossing her arms over her new chest, before blushing as she squeezed her new boobs in and quickly uncrossed them.

"Well, I assume it's easier to talk _less_ fancy than it is to talk _more_." Yang pointed out, crossing her arms over her now flat chest.

"Yeah, well…" Weiss began before letting out a sigh. She turned to a bench and sat down, putting her hands in her lap as she glanced back at her former body. "Oum, this hasn't really changed, has it?"

"What? Symmetrics?" Yang asked as she walked over to her old body.

"It's _semantics_." Weiss corrected again. "And no, I mean… I mean all the fighting. We've been dating for about a month now, and we still bicker like school children."

"Hey, not all relationships are perfect." Yang said, throwing her arm around her girlfriend's new shoulders. "I mean, I'm hot and you're cold, of course they're going to be _some_ fighting."

"Yeah, but we do it so often." Weiss said. "Remember the first few weeks?"

"How could I forget them?" Yang chuckled.

"We got along so well back then." Weiss said before looking back at her old body. "What happened to those days, what happened to us?"

"I… I guess the honeymoon phase just ended." Yang said, looking down at the ground before her eyes lit up, a smirk growing across her face as she put a finger to her old collar bone. "How's about this, let's try each other on our own way tonight. I'll go to your concert thing, and you go to my bar. Figure out our new parts while still being ourselves."

"That's…" The words got lost in Weiss's mouth before she smiled at her girlfriend. "Not a terrible idea, actually. Okay, I'm good with it."

"You mean 'You're game.'" Yang said. "And bring Ember Celica with you, never know who you might run into."

"Right." Weiss said as the two got up, before the smile on her face grew a little more awkward. "Um, how do I use those exactly?"

Yang let out a sigh as she took her old hands in her new ones. "Relax, it's easy." She said before the two headed back inside. "I'll show you."

* * *

Weiss found herself bobbing her head to the loud music as it pumped across the bar, rolling her drink around in her hand before quickly chugging it, slamming the glass back down onto the table. When she first saw the sign for the bar, she felt antsy and nervous, in no way looking forward to what she assumed a typical bar undoubtedly full of drunks and other addicts would have been like. She briefly contemplated flaking when Yang left for 'her' concert, before deciding it would have been unfair for Yang to have to do what she wanted without doing what Yang wanted. Now, here she was, nearly a full hour later, and all she was thinking about was why she had been so worried and how much alcohol Yang's body could take.

And maybe it was her new anatomy talking, but she found that she was having trouble taking her eyes off the strips dancing around their poles.

As soon as the bartender refilled her glass, Weiss once again emptied it into her mouth, allowing the sweet drink to burn its way down her throat as she felt her head begin to get lighter. ' _I probably shouldn't drink anymore,_ ' Weiss thought as she smirked to herself, putting the glass down for the man to refill. ' _But Yang probably wouldn't stop here._ '

As she began drinking her new glass, she leaned back on her stool before she heard a voice some distance behind her, barely drowned out by the music. "I've told you already, I'm not interested!" She heard a woman call out. Cracking open a lilac eye, she saw a man in a black suit try to put a hand around a woman in a sparkling black dress.

"Come on, babe." The man said as Weiss pulled herself up, before spinning around to face them. "Just one date, and if you don't want it, I'll leave you be."

"Well I _don't_ want it!" The woman repeated, stepping away from the man as Weiss began scowling. "How many more times do I have to say it?!"

The man wrapped his gloved hand around her wrist, pulling her back towards him. "Well, can I at least get a dance from such a beautiful woman?"

Weiss got up as the woman voiced her protest once more, cracking her knuckles as Ember Celica shined in the rave lights. Right as the man was making one last attempt to convince the woman, Weiss pulled her left fist back as she exclaimed, "She said ' _No!_ '"

With that, she delivered a quick upper cut into the man's chin, throwing him up into the air before he fell back onto the ground, drawing the attention of several other guests. Weiss either didn't notice their gasps or simply ignored them as she turned to the woman next to her. "You okay?"

The woman didn't even hesitate before she nodded at the blonde, glancing back at the man in the suit before looking back at Weiss. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Weiss stated as the man got up. Seeing the cracked red sunglasses on him, Weiss curled her hands back into hardened fists as she scowled at the man.

"The hell is wrong with-You!" The man growled at the blonde, clenching his own fists as he gnashed his teeth at her.

"Do I know you?" Weiss asked.

"You should, after what you did to our bar!" The man said as he reached behind himself, pulling out a bulky pistol, glowing red along neon lines before aiming it at her. "Any last requests?"

Weiss glanced around the bar to see everything coming to a halt around her and the man as everyone realized he had a gun, before seeing more men in similar suits move out of the crowd, brandishing their own guns at the girl as she looked back at the man in front of her. "Yeah," She said before leaning to the side.

"Hey DJ!" She yelled, catching the attention of the man playing the music as he was getting under his machines. "Give me something that rocks!" Hesitantly taking the request, the man pressed a button on his machine, restarting the music around them as the bar filled with loud rock music, causing Weiss to smirk as she flicked her wrists. "Yeah." She said as Ember Celica unfolded into their full forms. "That will work."

* * *

Yang was among the first to applaud the man's performance as he finished his rendition of one of Beethoven's songs, and probably would have started whistling if she knew the proper way. Yang fully expected to be bored to sleep as she watched a man hunch over a piano for a few hours. She always considered classical music as a thing you fall asleep to. While she enjoyed Weiss's music, she considered it much more modern, and thought that the style of music that her girlfriend listened to, coming about in a century before electrical instruments would have served only to bore her. She briefly contemplated flaking when she left Weiss at the bar, before deciding it would have been unfair for Weiss to have to do what she wanted without doing what Weiss wanted. Now, here she was, nearly a full hour later, and all she was thinking about was why she hadn't taken up her girlfriend's offer to attend the concert sooner.

Didn't matter the century, music was music.

She found her eyes closing as the pianist's notes grew more frantic and rapid, almost as if racing about in a storm rather than out of a piano onstage. It felt just like the concerts Yang had attended with her family, only with less cheers from the audience and a slowly growing orchestra to accompany it.

' _Should have had more faith in Weiss's tastes._ ' She thought to herself, though she was having trouble hearing it over the music. ' _She wouldn't disappoint me._ '

She didn't so much hear the music as she did feel it, which was quite the surprise, giving that Yang expected a concert for fancy people who hated loud noises. Her hand began tracing an arch in the air as the song went on, and when the song ended, Yang once again lead the audience in their applaud.

That was when the gunshot went off, quickly followed by the sound of glass breaking as the audience ducked for cover. Snapping to attention, Yang spun around to see men with cloth masks over their mouths, hoods pulled over their heads and goggles covering their eyes, with one of them holding a gun up towards the ceiling.

"Alright, now listen up!" He yelled, cradling the gun in his hands. "You folks don't wanna die, and we don't wanna kill you! So as long as you don't make any sudden movements, and do as we say, we'll both walk out of here happy! You hear me?"

"What happened to the guards?" Yang whispered to the man sitting next to her as he reached into his jacket.

"No idea." He whispered back as he pulled out a Scroll.

"Rule number 1!" The masked gunman shouted as he walked down the aisles between the seats. "If so much as _one_ of you call the cops," He fired off a round into the back of Yang's seat, causing her and the man next to her to jump, and his Scroll to clutter to the ground. "Blood flies and bodies fall!" The gunman continued down the aisle, holding up his pistol for the audience to see. "Rule number 2-"

"Don't worry, sir, I can handle this." Yang said as she reached into her pouch, pulling out her Scroll. "I'm a Huntress."

"Do you have your weapon with you?" The man asked as Yang pulled up the locker app.

"Not yet, but I'm working on it." Yang said as she glanced back at the gunman, before looking over to the two towards the back of the concert hall. ' _Though I'm not too sure how to use it, or how it will mesh with my Semblance… Assuming I even still have it._ ' She glanced down at the glowing screen of her Scroll, seeing it bring up a map of Vale before closing in on her location.

' _Okay, let's think about this._ ' Yang glanced back at the two men towards the back, seeing both of them holding up their weapons as their leader explained what was happening further. ' _Two at the back, one working his way up, probably have around three or so men keeping watch outside._ ' She glanced over the back of her seat, towards the robber aiming at the backs of the audience's head. ' _Getting to him will be easy, so…_ ' She adjusted the coordinates on her Scroll, glancing at the other man in the back before locking in the location for Weiss's locker to land.

' _Now then,_ ' Yang thought as she got up, crawling along the seating line towards the robber as he pulled a sack out of his hoodie. ' _Three goons in one night, hopefully with no death._ ' She wrapped her fingers around a hard, wooden cane as she passed by, before glancing at the woman she assumed owned it. "Do you need this?" She whispered, to which the woman shook her head.

With a nod, Yang took the cane, crawling closer towards the robber as he lifted up his gun again, unfolding the bag. "Now then," He finally began to conclude. "Who wants to donate…" A loud roaring slowly filled the room as all attention was directed towards the skylight overhead, and all eyes focusing on a shining dot growing bigger as it came in. "First?" The man finished as Yang lifted up the cane with a wide smirk.

With a loud crash, the glass above one of the robbers shattered, allowing the locker rocket to fall through before he jumped out of the way, just barely avoiding being crushed by it before it pinned his leg into the floor. With a hard _*Whack!*_ Yang brought down the cane into the back of the robbers head, before bringing up her elbow and jabbing it into the side of his head as he fell for good measure, quickly grabbing the gun in his hand.

Scoping him up, Yang turned to face the robber at the other end of the hall, using his leader as a shield as the two aimed their guns at each other. She smirked as she saw his hand shake around his gun, quickly realizing that he probably hasn't held a gun before. "The hell are you waiting for?" The robber trapped by the locker asked, drawing his attention away from the white-haired girl. "Shoo-"

Taking the opportunity, Yang pulled her trigger, and the bullet sent the gun flying out of his hands. As Yang began to walk up the aisle, the robber put his hands over his head, causing Yang to smirk as she dropped the unconscious leader. "Call off whatever men you have left."

The man began stuttering out an explanation, starting and stopping as Yang drew closer before she thrust the gun forward, giving him another start. "O-Okay okay! There isn't many of us anyway!" He yelled as he backed away from her.

Yang smirked as she glanced at the robber pinned down by the locker, seeing him attempted to grab the gun just out of reach. Three-to-six robbers, two broken windows, two shots fired, one aimed at an actual person, zero casualties.

* * *

"Oh my Oum, it was _amazing_." The two girlfriends explained to each other when they returned to their dorms, giving the other a quick summary of their night out for the other two members of their team to hear.

"I mean, I guess classical music became classics for a reason, but man, that concert rocked!" Yang said, making excited face Ruby and Blake were sure they'd never see Weiss make.

"The music, the drinks, the dancing, it was just-" Weiss attempted to explained with a smile. "It was just so great. And then I got to give a guy his just deserts when he wouldn't leave a woman alone and it-it was just awesome."

"And I managed to fight off these robber guys in like, _one minutes flat_." Yang said before chuckling. "If you could even _call it_ a fight!"

"You _have_ to take me back to that bar some time." Weiss said as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist.

"And you need to take me to more of those concerts." Yang said, causing Ruby and Blake to trade a smirk as duo quickly brought their lips together, trading a passionate kiss before parting, looking into their original eyes before averting them.

"That was weird." Weiss said.

"Yeah, never thought I'd get to say I kissed myself." Yang said as she and her girlfriend let go of each other/themselves.

"Okay, you two, time for bed." Ruby said before pulling down her improvised tent around her bunk.

"Well, Weiss, guess you get to be big spoon tonight." Yang said as she lightly jabbed her former body with her elbow.

"Oh, shut up you goofball." Weiss said before briefly humming to herself. "You know, that's a good pet name. You're 'Goofball' now."

"No, I'm 'Princess,'" Yang said as Weiss ruffled her white-hair. "That makes _you_ Goofball."

"You're still my Goofball."

"How much alcohol did you have again?" Blake asked as Yang and Weiss headed into the bathroom.

"Enough." Weiss replied before the door closed behind her. Once she was alone with her leader again, Blake looked up at Ruby's bunk to see the red-haired girl smiling down at her.

"Never doubt my abilities as leader, Blake." Ruby said, kicking her feet behind her a she propped up her chin under her arms. "My plans always work."

* * *

 **You know, this is the first chapter where I didn't need to change what I was doing for the chapter in order to get it to work. What you're seeing here is attempt number one for Day 3.**

 **I wanted to add a short scene where Ruby switches Yang and Weiss back as they slept, and have that be the final scene, but this chapter is already about as long as the last two put together, and it wouldn't really add anything more that's necessary. You already know Ruby's going to switch them back, I don't think you need to see it.** **Also, I originally planned to have the love birds stay as each other for an entire week before Ruby switched them back, but while writing this, it kinda fell into place that it would only last the day. Hope you guys are fine with that, I mean, I am.**


	4. Day 4: Free Day

**Day 4: Free Day**

* * *

Weiss let out a quiet yawn as she opened her eyes, the warmth of her girlfriend enveloping her as she looked up to see Yang's peaceful sleeping face next to her own. A smile cross Weiss's lips as she took in the sensation of their bare skin sharing warmth as Yang gently held the heiress in her sleep. The rest of the room was quiet, with Ruby having spent the night with her enigmatic girlfriend, and Blake having gone for reasons they couldn't quite articulate, leaving the two love birds with only each other that night and that morning. How she would have loved to remain in their current position for the rest of the day, or even just the morning, but peaking over her naked girlfriend gave her a good view of the clock on the table, indicating that it was already approaching eight-o-clock.

Weiss gently tapped Yang's face, causing the blonde to stir before her lilac eyes fluttered open as she let off a soft moan. Upon meet her girlfriend's eyes, she quickly put on a smile as she pulled Weiss in closer. "Good morning, princess." Yang said into Weiss's ear.

"Good morning, goofball." Weiss answered before pressing a kiss onto her girlfriend's lips. The kiss was quick, and Weiss pulled herself away as far as Yang would allow before attempting to sit up. "Come on, Yang, it's time to get up."

"Yeah, no way." Yang said as she pulled Weiss back onto the mattress, pressing the two of them together as much as she could without hurting the white-haired girl. "I ain't letting this go anytime soon.

"Yang, it's five-to-eight," Weiss said as she tried to worm her way out of her girlfriend's grip.

"On a Saturday." Yang said as she nuzzled against her girlfriend. "I'm introducing you to this thing called 'sleeping in.'"

"Yang, we really should use today to study." Weiss said, still wiggling against her girlfriend's bare, muscular arms.

"And we will, later." Yang said. "Until then, just enjoy the moment."

Her protest slowly died down, and Weiss found herself wrapping her arms around the naked form of her girlfriend before nuzzling under her chin, taking in the warmth that was Yang Xiao Long before mumbling into Yang's skin, "No later than eleven."

"No sooner than ten." Yang responded as one of her hands began to drift down Weiss's back, lightly cupping the heiress's bum.

"And we're just _sleeping_ , okay?" Weiss said as the two began blushing. "I'm not the kind of girl who does stuff like that in the morning."

"You were pretty eager last night." Yang noted as Weiss trailed her arm up the blonde's back.

"Yeah, well…" Weiss began, averting her eyes from her girlfriend before closing them. "That was different. So can you please let go of my butt now?"

"I don't know." Yang began, giving her girlfriend a quick squeeze. "It's pretty soft and squishy, I kinda like groping it."

"Yang, I can feel you getting hard."

"Relax, it's just friendly groping." Yang said, giving her girlfriend a quick wink before Weiss narrowed her eyes, a smirk growing across her face. "Nothing you aren't used to."

"All right then," Weiss began, and Yang's eyes widened as Weiss began squeezing on her large breast. "I hope you don't mind if I keep my hand here then, you know how much I love your girls."

"And you call _me_ a pervert." Yang chuckled before planting a kiss on Weiss's forehead.

* * *

"Yang, please try and stay focused." Weiss said as the two sat at their usual library table, a collection of notes scattered about as the two reviewed their subjects.

"Sorry, it's just..." Yang said as she lifted her head up, glancing back down at the notes before rolling her eyes. "Oum, why didn't anyone tell me Huntresses had to learn such _boring_ stuff."

"Every Huntress needs to do their paper work, Yang." Weiss said. "And who would trust a Huntress who didn't know their kingdom's history?"

"I know, I know." Yang griped as she turned back to the list of questions, tapping her pencil on the paper as she began rubbing her head.

"… Well, if the problem is that it's boring you…" Weiss began, glancing up as she refined the details of her idea before smirking at her girlfriend. "How's about a reward system to get you motivated?"

"What, are you going to give me a chocolate bar or something?" Yang asked.

"No, not quite." Weiss said, giving Yang a more seductive looked as her cheeks began to glow pink from the very idea of what she was suggesting. "If you can get through all these questions within the hour, I'll give you your own personal strip show."

Yang's cheeks lit up red as she realized what her girlfriend was suggesting before she hunched over the paper in front of her with a new sense of resolve, glancing over at the textbook again. "Vale found its Dust in mountain caverns, right?" The heiress gave her girlfriend a nod, and Yang quickly jotted down the answer before glancing back at the textbook. "'Most prominent type of Dust found in Vale?' Like, which it had most of?" Yang asked, once more getting a nod from Weiss. "Let's see, it was… Found in mountain caves, probably really cold… Ice Dust?"

Weiss smiled as she nodded her head before Yang wrote down the answer, glancing back at the textbook before cocking an eyebrow. "'Why was the Dust found where it was?' What kind of question is that?"

"Dust normally forms underground at high pressures." Weiss said as she leaned over the table, pointing towards an earlier question asking about Dust's formation process. "If that's the case, how was it near the top of a mountain?"

Yang put a hand up to her forehead to message her temples, trying to think up an answer as she tapped her pencil on the paper more rapidly. With a sigh, Weiss swept her hand to the side as she said, "Let me put it to you this way: How did the mountains form?"

"… Remnant's plates were pushed together, and they pushed each other up?" Yang asked, pressing her fingers together to represent the motion as Weiss nodded, before Yang's eyes lit up as she leaned towards her girlfriend. "And the Dust was brought along for the ride?"

"That's it." Weiss nodded before Yang jotted down the answer.

"Hope your looking forward to tonight just as much as I am." Yang said, reading over the next question. "Cause this is pretty much in the bag."

' _This might have been a bad idea._ ' Weiss thought as she watched Yang write down another answer.

* * *

Yang threw another punch in the direction of the target, laughing in amazement as she saw it get consumed by thick ice that jutted out from where her shot landed. "These Ice Shells are _so cool_." Yang said as she threw another shot, encasing another target's head.

"A shame you're jokes aren't." Weiss stated as she shuffled through the shell types Yang brought to try out.

"Yeesh, _cold audience_." Yang joked before throwing another punch.

"And somehow that was worse." Weiss said as Yang pumped her gauntlets, emptying out whatever rounds remained before looking down at the sets of shells she had.

"Maybe I should try out the Fire Rounds," Yang said as she pulled out one of the shells in question. "Just to _thaw_ your cold exterior."

"Or perhaps you can make me _ex-static_ and try out the Lightning Shells." Weiss said as Yang put her shell in, only to glance back at the heiress as Weiss smirked at the blonde.

"Oh, Weiss making a pun?" Yang said as she picked a yellow shell out of the box. "Now there's a _shock_."

" _Watt_ can I say?" Weiss shrugged. "You've jokes are rubbing off on me."

"Guilty as _charged_." Yang said.

"Just a shame they're all so re- _volt_ -ing." Weiss said.

"Well, they always fit the _current_ situation."

"But it normally ends with you," Weiss began before pulling out a Flame Shell, "Going _up in flames_."

"Hey, that's not an electric pun." Yang scowled. "You can't just take the path of _least resistance_ and change the theme."

"Oh, can't I?" Weiss asked, giving Yang a smirk. "How en- _lightning._ Don't worry, that was my _volt_."

"Well, seems like you're getting _amped up_." Yang said before pointing to her girlfriend. "But you've already made a volt joke."

"Well, despite popular believe," Weiss began before pulling out an Ice Round. "Lightning can strike the same place _ice_."

"You're really starting to _slip up_ , here." Yang said. "And it's making me _charged_."

"Yeah, well-"

"For the love of Oum, enough with the bad puns!" The two heard another shooter yell at them, quickly reminding them that they were still in the shooting gallery before Yang started loading her weapons again.

"It was nothing to get so _wired up_ about." Weiss said, leading to Yang slapping her hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter.

* * *

Weiss nuzzled up against her girlfriend's shoulder as the two watched the sun set over the horizon, fighting off any stray cold breezes with the others warmth as the two held each other close. "The end of a perfect day." Weiss said, planting a soft kiss onto Yang's cheek.

"Well, it _would_ be," Yang began, giving her girlfriend a smirk as she tightened her arms around her. "If it wasn't going to end with you giving me a show."

"You're seriously going to hold me to that, aren't you?" Weiss asked as her cheeks began to light up.

"Now, don't tell me Weiss Schnee _lied_ to me." Yang said in an over-the-top puppy voice, giving her girlfriend the overly sad expression. " _Did you really play with my emotions so?_ _Oh, woe is me._ "

"Alright, alright, give it a rest, drama queen." Weiss said, giving the blonde a light tap on the head. "I'll do it, just once we're alone."

"That's all I ask." Yang said as she pulled her girlfriend into a hug.

"Even though you've seen me naked _plenty_ of times now." Weiss pointed out.

"You just don't understand a girl's needs, Weiss." Yang said. "A strip show is completely different than se-"

"Not so loud," Weiss said, slapping her hand over her girlfriend's mouth. "People might hear you." Yang giggled under her blushing girlfriend's hand before Weiss removed it, giving Yang a scowl as the two looked back out towards the sunset.

"We should take a picture of this." Yang said as she reached around into her pocket.

"Why?"

"Because the most beautiful girl in front of the most beautiful sunset?" Yang asked as she produced her Scroll. "We can't just miss this opportunity."

Weiss smiled as she rolled her eyes before getting out of her girlfriend's lap. "Alright," She said. "But if I see rabbit ears, you can consider your dance canceled."

"Wha-Weiss," Yang said as she placed her hand over her heart, raising her other hand into the air. "Weiss, do I _really_ seem that immature to you?"

Weiss stared at her girlfriend for a second, smirking as she narrowed her eyes at her. "Do you want me to answer truthfully?"

"Thought so." Yang said as she sat her Scroll down on the bench, briefly fiddling with the device before running over to her girlfriend. "Five seconds."

Weiss expected Yang's arm to wrap around her shoulder as Yang gave the camera a grin, and already began curling in her middle and ring finger before Yang cupped her cheek. In an instant, Weiss found Yang's lips crashing into hers, and quickly melted into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck as the two stuck their tongues into the other's mouth, quickly beginning to explore the new territory. The two barely heard the click of Yang's Scroll as it took the picture, and delved deeper into the kiss in spite of it. As the sun sank further into the ground, Weiss and Yang finally parted, staring into each other's eyes for a moment before gradually releasing the other.

"Come on, let's head back in." Yang said as she picked up her Scroll, making a mental note to set that picture as her background. "I'd hate to get you in trouble for breaking curfew."

"Now if only you cared so much about _you_ getting punished." Weiss said as she followed Yang out of the courtyard.

"Hey, I have a rep." Yang chuckled as she threw her arm around Weiss's shoulder, pulling the shorter girl in close as they walked back to their room.


	5. Day 5: Memories of Beacon

**Day 5: Memories of Beacon**

* * *

"Your sister is well beyond 'fashionably late,' Yang." Weiss said to her wife as she looked up from her watch, giving the blonde a soft scowling as the two sat across from Blake in Weiss's favorite cafe in Atlas.

"Hey, give her a break," Yang said, leaning onto the table in front of them with her prosthetic arm. "Atlas is a big place, and you've _seen_ the weather." To punctuate this, Yang pointed out the window with her thumb, directing Weiss's attention to the cold breezes full of snow outside, painting nearly the entire scene white and grey.

"Blake got here no problem." Weiss stated, pointing to the raven-haired girl across from them, who gave the two little mind as she scanned the pages of the book in her hands.

"Yeah, well Blake's…" Yang began, tapping the table as she tried to think of how to articulate it. "Blake."

"Oh really?" Blake asked, finally looking up from her book at the two. "And here I thought I was Sun."

"You know what I mean." Yang said as she sat up, glancing out the window as she waited for her sister to arrive.

"Or did Ruby do to you guys what she did to me and Yang during our first year?" Weiss asked with a playful smirk, gesturing to her wife. "You know what I'm talking about."

"Well, you caught me." Blake said in her best impression of her husband, lifting a hand off her book. " _I'm Sun all right, and it's been real fun having Blake's boobs!_ " She quickly brought the hand over the breast in question, giving it playful squeeze to drive the joke home.

The table began chuckling as Yang pulled her attention away from the storm. "Of all the people for you to marry," Yang said, tracing a circle onto the table. "You chose that idiot."

"Is that really surprising?" Blake asked as she leaned towards the two. "You two got together, and Ruby _somehow_ landed with Glynda."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" The group looked towards the entrance of the diner to see the figure of their leader approaching them, giving Blake a playful glare with the eye not covered by her eye-patch as she approached the table.

"She was your teacher and nearly twice your age." Blake pointed out as Ruby sat down.

"She was only ten years older than me." Ruby asked. "And she's still the best wife I could have asked for."

"Though speaking of Glyn," Yang began as she glanced back at the entrance before looking back at her sister. "It's rare to see you without her, you guys are normally joined at the hip."

"Often times literally." Weiss commented as she signaled the waiter.

"She had work she needed to do." Ruby shrugged as she quickly read through the menu. "I told her I could give you guys a rain check – or in this case, I guess snow check – but she insisted I meet you guys." She gave her former partner a glare as she leaned towards her. "And don't you kink shame us, we don't make fun of _your_ fetishes."

"Like you have anything to make fun of." Weiss said as the waiter arrived.

* * *

"You're really expecting?" Ruby asked Blake as she plunged her fork into her cake, causing Blake to blush as she averted her eyes from the group.

"Yeah, we are." Blake said as she cut into her own baked good. "We're still trying to decide on a name right now."

"Congratulations, Blake." Weiss said as Yang shoveled a scoop of her cake into her mouth. "I can tell you that motherhood feels much more rewarding than you would expect."

"I'm sure you'd know." Blake said, biting into her dish. "You and Yang pretty much became parents as soon as you left Beacon."

" _One month!_ " Yang said though a mouth full of cake, pointing towards the raven-haired girl before she swallowed the baked good. "We were only expecting _one month_ after graduation!"

"Half a month." Weiss corrected.

" _Half a month!_ "

"I'm honestly surprised you weren't expecting sooner." Ruby said before gulping down her milk. "After all, you guys fucked like rabbits back at Beacon."

"Not that you were ever there to notice." Weiss said, leaning onto an arch she made with her arms as she cocked an eyebrow at her former leader, the band of white gold around her ring finger shining in the light as she spoke. "How many times did you spend the night with Glynda again?"

"I-I don't know." Ruby blushed, tracing the lip of her glass as she glanced up at the ceiling. "I-I think I slept with her every third da- _I mean_ -!"

The rest of her former team started giggling as Ruby went beat red. "N-no, I didn't mean like that!" Ruby screeched, desperately trying to save the situation. "We-we didn't have sex till after I already graduated!"

"Yeah, about _five seconds_ after graduation." Yang snarked through her chuckles.

"Only five?" Blake asked, causing Ruby's face to glow brighter.

"Sh-sh-shut up!" Ruby said before snapping a finger in Yang's direction. "As team leader, I order you to shut up!"

"Yes, sir." Yang laughed.

As the group got their laughter and blushing under control, Ruby turned her attention back to Weiss. "So how are your kids?" Ruby asked as she took another scoop of cake off her plate.

"They've been a handful." Weiss said with a sigh. "Cream really takes after Yang, always finding some new way to get herself and Canary into trouble."

"Just last night, they found out how to get on top of the fridge to get to the cookies." Yang giggled before leaning back in her chair, an oddly proud smile across her lips as Weiss let out an annoyed sigh. "They grow up so fast."

"Yeah," Weiss said as she glanced at her wife, smirking as she nudged the blonde with her elbow. "Hopefully they don't make the same mistakes you did."

" _Hey._ " Yang growled, and Ruby and Blake started chuckling at the display.

"What? You _have_ done some pretty stupid stuff over the years." Weiss pointed out as Yang crossed her arms.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Yang said.

"Okay then, let's jog your memory a bit." Weiss said before uncurling a finger. "Second year, Peach's class, and you had a 'brilliant' idea for a Dust experiment."

"O-oh, come on," Yang said, blushing as she tried to avert her eyes. "Can't you let it die already?"

"You turned the entire class into an _orgy_." Weiss said.

"Yeah, and you loved every second of it." Yang pointed out.

"Well, I'm glad _someone_ did." Ruby snarled as she swallowed another gulp of her drink.

"Hey, it's not like you didn't get anything out of it." Yang pointed out. "Glynda was there and you two zeroed in on each other."

"And we couldn't even _look_ at each other for weeks afterwards!" Ruby said. "I know you guys wouldn't get it because you fucked like rabbits, but me and Glynda had rules, and you made us break a pretty big one."

"And I've apologized up and down since." Yang said, before turning her attention back to her wife. "And it's not like _you've_ been little Ms. Perfect."

"Yeah, well my mistakes don't _nearly_ match yours." Weiss said before she began sipping her drink.

"Oh, like the time you burnt our clothes off during that one mission, and we had to streak back to our hotel room?" Yang asked, causing Weiss to spit her water out all over Ruby.

"You-you jumped into me and threw off my aim." Weiss said, scowling at her girlfriend as Ruby began drying herself. "And if memory serves, you were trying to convince me to do something like that."

"I was trying to convince you to try _skinny dipping_." Yang said.

"Just because you're a pervert, doesn't mean I am." Weiss said.

"Oh really?" Yang scowled with a smirk before bringing her hand up to her chin. "Wasn't it _you_ who-"

"Enough you two." Ruby snarled, slamming her fist on the table to get the couple's attention. "This is supposed to be a happy time where we reconnect with each other, not for you guys to get into more heated arguments."

"Sorry." The two apologized as they began picking at their food.

"Now kiss and make up." Ruby said as she leaned back in her seat, only causing the married couple to smirk as they glanced at each other.

Yang and Weiss quickly leaned into each other, pressing their lips together before slipping their tongues into the other's mouth, letting out soft moans for a few moments before they separated, glancing at their leader with playful smirks. "Better?" The two asked, to which the leader hesitantly nodded.

"Man, I miss the days where I could turn you two into a blushing mess." Ruby commented before sticking her fork into her mouth.

"We've been married for nearly five years, Rubes." Yang said before shoving a piece of cake into her mouth. "We're not teenagers who get embarrassed by hugging in public anymore."

"Yeah, but I've had years of embarrassment from you to make up on." Ruby said.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Yang said with a smirk, placing a hand to her chess and she closed her eyes. "I never get embarrassed."

"You turned pretty red when we showed you and Weiss what you did when you came back from that bar." Blake pointed out.

"I-I can't seem to remember what you're talking about." Yang stuttered as her and her wife's faces began to glow red.

"If memory serves," Blake began, tracing the lip of her glass. "You and Weiss mooned us saying we should ki-"

"Never happened." The married couple proclaimed in perfect unison as Blake reached into her pocket.

"I think I still have the pictures on my Scroll."

"Never happened!" The two repeated with red faces, causing Ruby and Blake to snicker.

* * *

"Well, I guess Jaune hasn't changed _much_ then." Weiss laughed with the rest of the group as Ruby finished her story about the blond knight. "How that man managed to marry Pyrrha, I will never know."

"I know, right." Yang chuckled as she finished her drink, before looking back at her wife with a playful smirk. "You're still jealous of him, aren't you?"

"What could I possibly have to be jealous of?" Weiss asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"That fact that he married your celebrity crush and you didn't." Yang chuckled.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss began, setting down her own drink as she glanced over at Yang. " _I_ respect Pyrrha as a person, as a friend, and as a Huntress-"

"Then why did you have so many pictures of her ass on your Scroll back at Beacon?" Yang asked, causing Ruby and Blake to begin snickering.

"Th-those were just pictures of her-of her battle stances that I was studying to-to-" Weiss began stuttering before Yang lifted a finger.

"Most of them where from when she came out of the locker room shower." Yang said, causing Ruby and Blake's snickering to burst into full blown laughter.

"Wh-please, Yang," Weiss began regaining a sense of composure, pressing a finger up to her wife's nose. "Who do you take me for, _you_?"

"It's okay, Weiss, it's okay." Ruby began through chuckles. "We've _all_ had phases like that. I mean, I used to admire pictures of Glynda, but I've since moved on and-Oh wait, no, I _married_ her." Ruby bragged before pointing at the CEO across from her. "Suck on that."

"Yes, and congratulations, Ruby." Weiss began. "You and Glynda managed to continue one of the creepiest relationships on Remnant for nearly _nine years_."

"And we've been making it work." Ruby said smugly, rubbing the knuckles of her fingers on her shirt.

Weiss lifted her finger to make some sort of remark to her former leader before Blake interrupted her, taking her amber eyes off of the screen of her Scroll. "This has been fun, guys, but I have to go."

"Did Sun get in trouble again?" Yang asked as Ruby scooted out of her seat, allowing Blake to stand up.

"No, just business with the NWF." Blake said as she stood up.

"Let us know if you need help with anything." Weiss said as Blake turned towards the diner's exit.

"I will." With that, Blake exited the diner, leaving the three girls at their table as Ruby checked her own Scroll.

"Yeah, I should probably head out too," Ruby said as she looked back up at the married couple. "It's getting pretty late, and I'd hate to leave Glynda alone for too long."

"What, going into Glynda-withdrawal already?" Yang joked as she and her wife scooted out of their seats.

" _You have no idea_." Ruby answered.

"Further fueling my theory that you two are _addicted to_ rather than in love with each other." Weiss said before Ruby pulled her and Yang into quick hug.

"It was nice seeing you guys again." Ruby said before the two returned her embrace.

"Likewise." Weiss said, before the three let go of each other.

"See you guys in a few months." Ruby said as she lead the group to the door.

"Take care." Yang said as the three exited the diner, before Ruby quickly turned into a cloud of rose petals, kicking up snow as she raced along the sidewalks.

"It's probably a good thing your sister never learned how to drive." Weiss commented as she hooked her arm around Yang's, glancing up at her wife. "I shudder at the thought of her on the road."

"She wouldn't be _that_ bad." Yang said as she reached into her pocket, clicking the alarms on Bumblebee off before the two climbed on.

"Yang, I've seen you're driving." Weiss said as she wrapped her arms around her wife, who revved the engine.

"Speaking of," Yang said as she and Weiss clipped on their helmets. " _Hold on._ " With that, the tires kicked up snow as they drove down the road.

* * *

 **As you all probably expected, yes, I did modify the Future AU a bit to fit with this story. I did enjoy Funblades stories on it when they still made them, and I did like the designs, even if Yang's bares way too much resemblance to her normal design for me. Plus, if anyone remembers that AU, I'd probably be lynched if I didn't reference it somehow.**

 **Also, in this chapter, I enjoyed the privilege of being more explicit with what I've been implying for the past four days. This does all tie in to HoodWitch, the girlfriend Ruby's been mentioning has been Glynda, and Yang has a dick. That last one might have been a bit more obvious, though.**


	6. Day 6: Atlas

**Day 6: Atlas**

* * *

Yang couldn't take her eyes away from the train's window as it rushed along its tracks, giving her an unprecedented view of the winter city that they were en route to. The sound of the train's wheels over the tracks, the clattering of the other passengers' plates, even the sound of the wind failed to register in her ears as she focused on her girlfriend's home, bringing up a hand to feel the cold glass as she marveled at the snowy city.

" _Yang_." Weiss called out, bringing her girlfriend back to reality, where the two sat across from each other as they rode a train towards Atlas.

"Sorry, sorry." Yang said as she turned back to Weiss, before glancing out the window to get another look at the city. "Just excited is all."

"I can tell." Weiss said, wrapping her hands around her cup of coffee. "Just don't get _too_ attached to this place, this little vacation is only going to last a few weeks."

"So?" Yang said before gesturing out the window. "Look at this, Weiss, it's _beautiful_. Why aren't _you_ so excited for this?"

"I grew up in Atlas, remember?" Weiss said as she blew the steam off her drink. "I saw stuff like this pretty much every time I went outside for seventeen years."

"Still, you've been gone for months." Yang said before her view of the city was cut off as they entered a tunnel. "Aren't you at least excited to see family or-" Yang immediately realized her mistake when her girlfriend froze, ice-blue eyes widened before looking back down at the cup she was lifting towards her mouth. "I-Weiss, I'm sorry." Yang said, reaching across the table to gently grab her girlfriend's wrist. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's…" Weiss began as she set her cup down, slipping her hand out of her girlfriend's grip before taking Yang's hand in hers. "It's fine. This isn't about _him_ , it's about _you_. You and me, for the next few weeks."

Yang's worried expression grew into a smile with her girlfriend's before the two leaned across the table, pressing their lips together before pulling back. "So," Yang began, glancing back out the window as they exited the tunnel. "What are we going to do first?"

"Well, after we've finished setting up our hotel room," Weiss began, leaning over the table and taking in the aroma of her drink. "I was thinking I could take you around town, show you the sights you are oh so clearly excited for."

"Of course I'm excited." Yang said as she leaned towards her girlfriend, giving her a seductive look. "If this city can make something as beautiful as you, how could I wait to see it?"

"Well, just don't get too ahead of yourself." Weiss said as she leaned back in her seat. "Atlas is a big place that can get pretty crowded, it can be very easy to get lost here."

"Relax, Weiss." Yang said as she lifted up their still intertwined hands. "As long as I stick to you like glue, you won't need to worry about losing me."

* * *

" _I take my eyes off you for_ one second _,_ " Weiss's yells came out of Yang's Scroll as the snow fell around her, it's pace matched only by the groups of people walking around her with no sign of the white-haired girl. " _And already you're lost!_ "

"Hey-hey, Weiss, I'm sorry!" Yang said into her Scroll as she looked around the crowd, trying to see if she could make out the shorter girl. "I was just looking at this guy with a cool jacket and the next thing I kn-"

" _Oh, so you're_ still _able to make jokes about this?!_ " Weiss yelled, and Yang quickly realized the pun she had made in the winter city.

"No, Weiss, that was an accident."

" _Oh, whatever._ " Weiss groaning. " _We don't have enough reception for the trackers, do you remember that café I mention earlier?_ "

"Yeah, I think so." Yang said, scratching the back of her head as she recalled the name. "The Baked Alaskan Café?"

" _Good, we'll meet there_." Weiss said. " _Don't get more lost than you already are_."

"Hey, my sense of direction isn't _that_ bad." Yang said.

" _Whatever, I'll see you there._ " With that, Weiss hung up, and Yang quickly pulled up the city map, typing in the café's name as she started walking along the sidewalk. She once again began scratching her head as she looked around for any land marks to tell her where she was, seeing that most of them became fogged in the snow storm.

"Hey, can you tell me-" Yang began asking one of the passerby's, who continued on their way without giving her a thought. "E-excuse me, sir can you-" Once again, they didn't give her any mind as they continued on their way, causing the blonde-haired girl to scowl as she began tracing another. "I'm looking for a café and-" She got the same results as she glanced back at her Scroll, beginning to grind her teeth as she quickly stepped in front of one of them.

"Hey, can you tell me how to get to Graupel Street?" She asked more forcefully, gesturing to her map. The man in front of her simply pointed up towards the street sign, and looking up, Yang managed to make out the name of the street she was currently one, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. "Oh, thanks." She said as she stepped out of his way, looking back down at her Scroll before a smile grew across her face.

"Cool, I'm not that far, actually." Yang said as she began around a corner, crunching snow beneath her feet as she began to pick up speed. "Now I just need to get back to Weiss and enjoy our vaca-"

Rounding another corner, she found herself tumble into someone before the two fell to the ground, crunching snow beneath themselves as Yang tried to pick herself up. Rubbing the snow out of her eyes, Yang quickly recognized the Atlassian uniform the woman was wearing, causing a quick panic to race up through the blonde as she reached out to help her. "S-so sorry, I was in a bit of a rush and-" Yang's explanation stopped short as the woman took her hand, allowing her to more clearly see white-hair and blue eyes as Yang helped her up. "Winter?"

"Do I know you?" The elder-Schnee asked, brushing snow off her suit.

"Y-Yang Xiao Long," Yang said, holding out her hand to the woman. "Your sister's girlfriend?"

Winter was silent for a moment before her eyes widened, accepting Yang's offer for a handshake. "Oh, you're the girl she's always talking about."

"A-always?" Yang asked with a blush.

"Well, yes," Winter began. "At first she was mostly talking about how much of an oaf you were," Upon hearing this, Yang began to despair inside as she recalled what her and Weiss's relationship was like before they started dating. "But for the past few months, her reports on you had been much more flattering." Winter began humming as she got a closer look at the blonde in front of her. "I must say, she wasn't kidding when she said you were pretty."

"Oh, well you aren't-" Yang began before shaking the thoughts out of her head, quickly reminding herself of where she was going. "Sorry, I need to go, I need to meet up with Weiss at a café."

"Well, that explains what brought you here." Winter said. "Might I tag along, I've been meaning to see my sister, and meeting her girlfriend would be most enjoyable."

"Yeah, sure." Yang answered. "How's about you lead, we're meeting at the Baked Alaskan Café."

"Of course she'd want to meet you there." Winter chuckled as she turned in the direction Yang was heading. "It _is_ her favorite."

* * *

"Do I need to get a leash for you or something?" Weiss snarked as she pulled on her girlfriend's cheek as the three waited for their orders.

"I shed I wa saw-wee." Yang said, though Weiss refused to let go.

"Are you two always like this?" Winter asked as she observed the two girlfriends from across the table.

"Only when she gives me reason to." Weiss said before letting go of Yang's cheek, causing it to snap back against her teeth as the waiter brought their plates over.

"So, might I ask why you didn't tell me you two were coming to visit?" Winter asked as the group picked up their silver-wear.

"I thought you'd be busy with work and all." Weiss said as she began cutting into her cake. "You do have a pretty important job."

"Yes, well thankfully my schedule cleared up a bit." Winter began explaining, though Yang failed to register most of what was coming out of the elder Schnee's mouth as she continued to stare at Winter's chest. Yang still had trouble believing that this was Weiss's sister, if not for the hair and eyes, the two probably wouldn't look anything alike. Sure, Weiss had shown her a few family pictures, but she never thought too hard on Winter's chest until she nearly buried her face in it earlier, and if that was anything to go by, the white-haired woman wasn't stuffing her bra like Yang thought.

' _Are-are they…_ ' Yang thought before glancing down at her own chest. ' _Bigger than mine?_ '

"Yang," Weiss said, elbowing her girlfriend in the side, causing Yang to snap out of her perverted thoughts. "Are you listening."

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Yang said, glancing at her girlfriend before looking over at the Schnee across from her. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask about your raaa-" Yang drew the last word out as she realized what was about the come out of her mouth as she spoke with her girlfriend's sister, when said girlfriend was sitting right next to her. "-ank-rank-what's your rank?" Yang quickly stuttered out, causing Weiss to roll her eyes as she realized what her girlfriend was really about to ask about. "I mean, I know you're with the Atlas Military, but Weiss didn't tell me anything more."

"Huntress in special forces." Winter said as she stuck her fork into her cake. "I help oversee cargo transfer and such. I _have_ been employed to help ground units in combat, but that's no often."

"Oh, I see." Yang said as she popped her own forkful of cake into her mouth. "So you're basically a delivery girl?" She asked as she lightly chewed on it.

Winter cocked an eyebrow at the blonde across from her before she swallowed her cake, as Weiss brought her hand up to meet her forehead. "Not quite." Winter began. "I ensure that the cargo doesn't get stolen by bandits, criminals, or rogue Hunters, or destroyed by any Grimm. I'm more along the lines of their guardian, I suppose would be a better way to put it."

"Oh, okay." Yang nodded before putting in another forkful of cake.

"I also offer my assistance in the event of technical difficulties." Winter continued. "Like this one time-" Before she could continue, her Scroll began buzzing in her pocket, cutting her off as she pulled out the device. "Hold that thought." Winter said as she looked at the screen before getting out of her chair. "Private conversation." With that, Winter briskly walked towards the back of the café, leaving the two girlfriends with each other as she sought privacy.

"… So why are her boobs so much bigger than yours?" Yang asked, turning towards her girlfriend.

With that, Weiss went back to pulling her cheek out.

* * *

Weiss held her girlfriend's hand tightly as she guided them through the city, pulling their now shared scarf over her mouth as the wind began to pick up. Winter followed closely behind the two, still interested to see how her sister acted with her girlfriend, and what kind of person Yang was like.

"So are you going to tell me where you're taking us?" Yang asked as she gripped onto her own scarf, which nearly came undone as it was pulled between the two girls. "Or are you just going to pull me around like a dog?"

"You kept trying to surprise me back at Vale." Weiss said as they rounded a corner. "This is just me returning the favor."

"Where did she take you in Vale?" Winter asked.

"Oh, you know, usual dating spots." Weiss said. "Restaurants, parks, movies."

"Gay bars." Yang blurted out, causing the couple's faces to light up as they realized what she just said.

"Gay bars?" Winter repeated.

"We-I didn't touch any alcohol." Weiss lied. "It-it was fine. It was fun." Weiss's spirits quickly lifted as she made out the glowing sign ahead of them, causing a smile to cross her face as she picked up her pace. "Thought this will be much more fun."

Yang looked up at the glowing sign as the letters became more and more clear, eyes growing wide as she read them and realized where her girlfriend was taking her. "An ice rink?" Yang asked.

"Ah, yes." Winter said. "Me and Weiss loved to ice skate as kids. One of the few activities aside from singing that Weiss enjoyed."

"Have you ever done this before?" Weiss asked as she glanced up at her girlfriend.

Yang hadn't, she never saw any reason to even try ice skating. The closest she came to it was when Ruby got excited over how the shoes had blades attached to them. But as she looked down at her girlfriend, she saw an excited look that Weiss hardly ever wore and would have hated to do anything to ruin the moment for her.

"Not in a long while." Yang lied with a shrug. "But it sounds like fun."

* * *

Yang once more slipped off her feet and banged her head against the ice, nearly leaving a crack in it as she tried to pick herself back up. Her feet failed to stay in one position and tried to slip in one direction or another as she wobbled up. Weiss, meanwhile, effortlessly skated over to her, cutting a soft trail into the ice before she began circling her girlfriend.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Weiss said as Yang found her balance again. "You look like you're having trouble."

"Please," Yang said as she clenched a fist, striking a subtle, determined pose as she tried to maintain eye contact with her girlfriend. "I roller skated all the time as a kid, it can't be that-" Once again, Yang slipped off her feet, and would have smashed her head on the ice again had Weiss not caught her.

"Roller skating and ice skating are only _vaguely_ similar." Weiss said as she helped her girlfriend up to her feet.

"Y-yeah, well…" Yang began with a blush, averting her eyes as Weiss continued to cling to her. "I don't want to ruin your good time or-" Yang clamped her mouth shut once she finished talking before turning back to Weiss, cheeks lighting up brighter with every second. "N-no, I mean-"

Yang didn't have time to finish her verbal backspace before Weiss adjusted her position, guiding Yang's hand down to her waist as she pushed one of Yang's skates out. "Loosen your knees," Weiss said. "Locked knees actually make this harder."

"O-okay." Yang said as she did as she was told, giving her knees a slight bend as she and her girlfriend began to slide forward.

"Now, as you bring one leg forward, push the other one back and to the side." Weiss instructed as she leaned forward. "Like this." She said as she demonstrated the motion for her girlfriend, who quickly followed along.

After a few moments, the two were gliding across the ice, looping around the rink like the other skaters as Weiss pushed herself forward, spinning around to get a quick look at her girlfriend as Yang quickly adapted to the motions without holding onto her. "See, now you're getting it." Weiss said, glancing back at her girlfriend as she lead the two around the rink.

"Wow, this…" Yang began, looking down at the ice she was skating across before looking up at her girlfriend. "This is actually kinda nice. Thanks."

"For what?"

"For showing me how." Yang said as she pushed herself ahead of her girlfriend, quickly turning to face her. "And for bringing me-" As she slid backwards, Yang met with the wall of the rink, before bouncing into her girlfriend and nearly causing the two to tumble to the ice.

"Wow, I've got you!" Yang called out as she brought her arms around Weiss's waist, pressing the smaller girl against herself as the two looked into each other's eyes. "I've got you." Yang said again as she guided the two back towards the edge of the rink.

Reaching up to the back of Yang's head, Weiss quickly planted a kiss on her girlfriend's lips, though pulled away before Yang got the chance to return it. "Thanks." Weiss said as she shifted to Yang's side again. "You're next lesson is how to fall properly."

"Right." Yang said before looking back at her girlfriend. "You're joking, right?"

"Not at all."

* * *

"Well, Winter, it was fun seeing you again." Weiss said as she gave her sister a quick hug as the group stood outside of the couple's hotel room. "But we really should be getting to bed now."

"I understand." Winter said. "It's getting late, and I'm sure you two will need your rest for whatever you have planned for tomorrow."

"We probably won't be doing much resting, though." Yang muttered with a smirk.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." The couple said as Weiss pulled away from her sister.

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow?" Weiss asked as she stepped towards the hotel doors.

"So long as I'm not called out, anyway." Winter said before her eyes lit up. "Actually, can I talk to Yang in private really quick?"

The two cocked an eyebrow at her upon hearing the request. "Why?" Weiss asked her sister.

"Nothing too important, really." Winter said as she turned her attention back to Yang. "Just something I want to be sure on."

"Well, okay, I guess." Weiss said before turning to her girlfriend. "I'll be in our room." She said as she hopped up to plant a kiss on Yang's cheek, before disappearing into the hotel, leaving Yang and Winter alone together.

"Look, if this is about the café thing," Yang began as she scratched the back of her head. "I was just having trouble imagining you and-"

"Oh no, it's not that." Winter said, brushing her hand aside as if to do away with the very idea Yang was bringing up. "We get that all the time." Winter chuckled as she approached Yang. "No, I just wanted to tell you that if you do _anything_ to hurt my little sister,"

In an instant, Winter's blade was up to Yang's throat as the Schnee narrowed her eyes, observing the emergence of fear in Yang's lilac eyes as she finished. " _Then you won't live long enough to regret it._ " Her voice, while still carrying the same friendly tone as when the conversation started, had a new coldness to it as Winter held onto Yang's jacket, keeping her blade up to the blonde's throat. "Am I clear?"

"You don't have to worry about anything." Yang said quickly as the blade shined in the snow. "I won't do anything to hurt your sister, and I'll do everything in my power to _prevent_ her from being hurt."

"Good." Winter smiled as she finally pulled the blade away, quickly putting the saber back in its sheath as all malicious intent melted away from her face. "Just making sure." The friendly, welcoming tone returned to Winter's voice as Yang caught her breath. "I'm sure you know how older sisters get about this stuff."

"Y-yeah." Yang sighed out. "I did the same when Ruby introduced me to her girlfriend."

"Well, good night, Yang." Winter said as she turned away from the blonde.

"Night, Winter." Yang said as she turned towards the hotel's entrance.

"Oh, and be sure you two wear protection." Yang froze as she heard Winter's voice, before glancing in the Schnee's direction to see Winter reach for the sword at her side, allowing the blade to shine in what little light it could catch before she said, " _Or else_."


	7. Day 7: Strength

**As soon as I read this prompt, I almost immediately realized what I wanted this one to somehow involve the lovely pair's parents. There wasn't really any other way I could interpret this prompt.**

 **Day 7: Strength**

* * *

The sound of gunfire and clashing swords sounded throughout the forest, most followed by toppling trees and the scared flight of birds as the two Huntresses-in-training battled off the group of bandits. Shortly after being dispatched to help a nearby village defend itself, team RWBY divided itself into two groups, with Ruby and Blake staying behind to protect the village from any resulting Grimm while Yang and Weiss took the fight straight towards the bandits. As it turned out, the tribe was much larger and better equipped than reports suggested, meaning Yang and Weiss almost had more than the two could handle.

Almost.

Yang threw another punch at the group of bandits, sending out bright flares that exploded upon making contact with the ground, throwing most of them back as others ran forward and crouched down, firing off shots at the blonde. She quickly ducked behind a rock, glancing at the stone as it took their fire before smirking to herself as she thumped her knuckles together. Pressing herself against it, she fired off a shot at her feet, causing an explosion that threw her and the rock up into the air. Turning around, she fired a shot back at the rock as she jumped off it, throwing the stone down towards the bandits as she flew away from it.

The thugs narrowly jumped out of the way, glancing back in the blonde's direction as they began to climb to their feet, only for a layer of ice to encase their legs and the ground. Looking up, the bandits saw Weiss gliding over them on a set of glyphs, pointing her rapier at the group as it glowed a bright blue before Yang landed.

"Oh, come on, Weiss," Yang said as she approached the heiress, who quickly jumped down to meet her girlfriend. "Those where mine, and you know it."

"Your welcome, goofball." Weiss said as she rolled her eyes, before looking back at the camp the bandits had set up. "Either way, that should be all the guards."

"Meaning that it's time for the fun part." Yang chuckled as she pumped her gauntlets.

"Yang, hold on, we should-" Weiss attempted to say as Yang charged forwards, before the blonde shot at the ground in front of her, throwing herself into the air and over the camp's wall. Weiss let out an annoyed sigh as she began to follow in her girlfriend's footsteps. "Listen to me for once."

As Weiss prepared to throw herself over the wall, the gates to the camp burst open, allowing a group of bandits to pour out, aiming their weapons at the white-haired girl. With a sigh, Weiss spun her weapon's chamber, setting it to fire Dust, and allowing the blade to glow red as the men opened fire.

As Yang threw an assailant to the ground, she spun around on her heal towards the group of bandits leaving the camp, attempting to fire off a blast at them before she was slashed across the back. She felt her Aura begin to wane as she stumbled forward, spinning around to meet the bandit's leader, dressed in red and black, wearing a mask reminiscent of a Nevermore as she brandished a large, red sword.

"You the head honcho?" Yang asked as she took up a fighting stance. The masked figure merely growled at the blonde as Yang smirked, popping her knuckles before she spoke. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

Yang quickly threw another punch, putting as much energy into it as she could as she sent a blast flying at the woman in front of her. The bandit swung her sword at an incredible speed, slicing the blast out of the air, creating a cloud of smoke as she dashed forward. Once she exited the cloud, the bandit saw that the blonde in front of her had disappeared, and quickly glanced around the area before hearing the crunching of dirt behind her. Bringing her sword around in a quick swing, the leader found her swing quickly blocked as Yang delivered a swift punch to her mask, firing off a shot that threw the bandit back, shattering the mask hiding the bandit's face.

As she flew back, Yang quickly began firing at the woman, only for her to once again slash the shots out of the air before landing, digging her fingers into the dirt as she looked up at the blonde, narrowing her teeth as raven-hair fell in front of her red eyes.

Upon seeing the face, Yang frozen, loosening her stance as her eyes widened. "Mo… Mom?" Yang asked as Raven stood up, brandishing her sword once more.

"'Mom?'" Raven asked, tightening her grip on her sword. "Haven't been called that in… Ever." With that, Raven charged forward, and Yang quickly remembered what she was doing as she brought up Ember Celica to block Raven's next strike, quickly attempting to fire off a shot that the bandit easily dodged, swiftly jabbing her elbow into the blonde's face before bashing the grip of her sword into Yang's head. As Yang stumbled backwards, Raven brought up her sword once more, swiftly bringing it down across Yang's chest before Yang tried to fire off another shot. The bandit quickly caught the punch and brought her knee up into Yang's elbow, before spinning around and throwing the blonde to the other side of the camp.

"What have they been teaching you at that school?" Raven asked as she spun her sword around in her hand, looking down at her daughter as Yang began to get up, before the bandit woman quickly jumped into the air. Seeing the figure of her mother coming towards her, Yang quickly rolled out of the way of Raven's boot colliding with the ground, breaking into the stone beneath it as Raven locked eyes with the blonde. "Don't worry kid, I won't hurt you too bad." Raven said as she ran at the blonde, swinging her sword at the girl, who barely had time to bring up her gauntlet to block it. The blade dug into the metal, breaking the weapon on Yang's wrist as she tried to deliver a punch, only for Raven to catch it and bring a knee up into Yang's stomach.

As Yang stumbled back, Raven swung her sword behind herself, opening a red portal in the air before turning back to her daughter. "I'm just sending you home." Raven growled as she lunged at her daughter, grabbing her by the collar before turning towards the portal.

Before Raven could do anything, a blast collided with her chest, throwing her away from the blonde before the portal collapsed. Yang tumbled to the ground, and as she began picking herself back up, an open hand presented itself to her, and Yang looked up to see her girlfriend standing above her. "What would you do with me?" Weiss asked as the two looked back at the blonde's mother.

"Become a kabob, I guess?" Yang tried to joke as Weiss picked her up, before the sound of cluttering boxes and rolling barrels caught their attention. Setting their focus back towards the bandit leader, the two saw Raven picking herself up, brandishing her sword at the two as her eyes lit up red, gritting her teeth as she stepped forward.

"We-we should run." Yang said, causing Weiss to cock an eyebrow.

"You, run away?" Weiss asked, pointing her rapier at the bandit leader. "I didn't think you knew how."

"We can't beat her." Yang said as Raven charged forward. A glyph glowed beneath the pair's feet, and they were quickly flung into the sky over the bandit's head, avoiding the attack. "She's too strong."

"For you, maybe." Weiss said as they landed, before jingling her sword at the blonde with a confident smile. "But for _us_?"

Turning to face the bandit leader again, the two saw Raven spin around to face them as well, still gritting her teeth as she began approaching them. "Weiss, I'm not going to make you stay here." Yang said, only for Weiss to smile as she tightened her grip on her girlfriend's hand.

"No, but I'm staying anyway." Weiss said, and her confident smirk proved to be contagious as Yang began smirking as well. As Raven charged at them, they quickly released their hands as Weiss put a glyph between them, quickly throwing them to the side as Raven swung.

The two landed on a new set of glyphs as Weiss quickly called out, " _WHITE GOLD!_ "

With that, the two were launched at the bandit, Weiss's weapon crackling with yellow energy as her rapier scrapped along Raven's stomach, but before the bandit could counter the attack, Yang's fist collided with the back of her head, spinning Raven around as Weiss created a series of glyphs around her. The two were quickly thrown from one glyph to the other, slashing and punching at the bandit each time they passed. When Raven tried to take the opportunity to attack Weiss, her weapon was knocked out of her hand by a shot from Yang, leaving the woman defenseless.

The glyphs disappeared around her, allowing Weiss and Yang to fly away from her as the heiress projected a glyph at Raven's feet. Still disoriented, Raven stumbled around before noticing the glyph, only to be thrown into the air as Yang and Weiss closed in again. Jumping onto the glyph, Yang was thrown after her mother as Weiss stabbed her sword into the ground. Seeing the blonde coming in, Raven clenched her fist as she fell towards Yang, only for the blonde to catch her punch and bring her knee into Raven's stomach, before punching Raven across the face as they two spun around. Landing a few more punches on the bandit, Yang jumped off of her, allowing Raven to spin around again to see the mound of ice the white-haired girl had formed.

It broke apart violently as she fell into it, collapsing on top of her before the ice quickly melted. Shaking some water off, Raven glared over at the heiress as she held up her rapier, growling as she charged at the girl before Weiss's sword glowed yellow once more, causing Raven's eyes to widen as Weiss pointed her weapon towards the large puddle the bandit was in. A surge of lighting jumped out of Weiss's weapon, and quickly ran through Raven as she fell to her knees, screaming out in pain as she toppled over, letting out one last groan as she lost consciousness.

"Well, that was…" Yang huffed out as she walked over to her girlfriend, glancing down at her unconscious mother. "Interesting."

"Yeah…" Weiss huffed as well, before straightening herself as she glanced at her girlfriend. "Yang, I'm glad… That you wanted to introduce me to your parents, but I doubt we needed to get your mother's approval."

Yang laughed as she patted her girlfriend on the back, glancing back at the unconscious woman before she spoke. "Come on, let's get these guys tied up."

* * *

Weiss felt her hands shaking as she stared at the Schnee manor in front of her, tightening her grip on her wrist as she took in cold breaths. Fighting off Grimm, she could handle. Training sessions where she needed to forgo the Dust in Myrtenaster, she could handle. Their bullhead falling out of the sky as it was attacked by Nevermores, she could handle. But the idea of looking her father dead in the eye, after everything she's been through, she couldn't. She wanted to turn on her heal and run, she didn't care about running the Schnee Dust Company. Her brother could run it and their family name into the ground if he wanted, and she wouldn't mind. She didn't want it, she didn't need it.

And then Yang draped her arm across Weiss's shoulders, pulling the shorter girl into a hug at her side as the blonde looked down at her with an understanding look. "It'll be okay, Weiss." Yang said. "We can handle this."

Weiss looked back at the Schnee manor one last time before taking in another breath. "Okay…" She muttered. "Okay." She repeated, putting more confidence into her voice as she looked back at her girlfriend. "Let's go reclaim my birthright." With a confident smile, Yang patted Weiss on the back as the two headed towards the building, strutting towards their next challenge with the confidence of gods.

* * *

"Do you truly believe that such trivial feats mean anything to this company?" Jacques snarled at his daughter and her girlfriend, the former of which felt a shudder run up her spine, almost shaking in her seat as he spoke. "The Schnee Dust company cannot be run by someone who will probably die outside Atlas's boarders. It needs someone who'd know how to run it."

"Well then," Yang began, her eyes almost lighting red as she scowled at the man. "Why are you running it?"

"Y-Yang." Weiss whispered as she placed her hand over her girlfriend's.

"Do you truly wish to question my authority?" Jacques asked as he stood up, leaning over his desk as he scowled at the blonde. "I proved to the company's founder that I was best suited to continue his legacy when he was unfit to. If not for my leadership, this company would not be what it is now."

"What it is now?" Yang scowled. "What it is now is infamous for its labor forces, where Faunus work in circumstances that the androids it has ready access to are better suited. It has business partners more akin to _mafias_ than they are actual business's. And I doubt there's a labor law you haven't broken."

"False allegations with nothing to support them." The cruel CEO said, tucking his hands behind his back.

Yang scowled at him for a moment before flicking open her Scroll, revealing lines of text running along it. "Oh really?" Yang asked as she adjusted herself in her seat, looking down at the device. "Let's see what your employees have to say on that, then.

"Human Resources Manager: 'Truth be told, I'm not sure why I'm here. We have men and women digging into the ground and pulling out dangerous crystals when we have machines that could do the same jobs just as effectively, if not better. It would not only remove countless workers from dangerous circumstances, but would also mean less paperwork on my and the CEO's end _._ '

"Mining Outpost 16, outskirts of Atlas: 'The working conditions here are excruciating. The caves are dark and cramped, and we live in fear that the slightest sneeze could set off a blast destroying the whole complex. The only comfort comes in the fact that we'll die quickly. We barely get enough benefits from this job, it's just the only way most of us can get paid, but I think I'd rather be shivering in the cold than working in these caves.'

"Mining Outpost 53, west of Vale: 'This job is hell. I'd hate to admit it, but this job is hell. It's one of the best paying jobs a high school dropout could find, but no amount of money could help me keep calm. And despite the number of Grimm that could be attracted to us, no one in management does anything to help prevent the same Grimm attacks that destroyed countless other mines.'

"Mining Outpost 49, Vale Mountains: 'If you told me this is the job I would have gotten, I would never have taken it.'

"And those are just my personal favorites." Yang said with a smirk as Jacques's continued to scowl. "We have roughly thirty-some of your sixty mining outposts, all saying pretty much the same thing. Though, if you want, we could ask the rest."

"You…" Jacques growled before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. The Schnee Dust Company is currently following every law to the letter, our profits are completely legal enough to keep it running for quite some time."

" _Oh, if only_." Yang said before tapping her girlfriend's shoulder. "Tell him, Weiss." The white-haired girl stayed quiet, causing Yang to cock an eyebrow at her. "Weiss?" Yang asked as Weiss took in a breath, looking down at her own Scroll.

"Reports have shown that under your management, the Schnee Dust Company offers minimal health and life insurance at best, in spite of laws laying out the proper amounts of collateral needed to reimburse the families of the workers." Weiss sputtered through her explanation, quickly darting her eyes across her device. "We also tested your claims of welcoming Faunus into every department by sending job applications to each one in Vale and Atlas branches, with the only difference between most of the credentials being whether the applicant was human or Faunus. Every time it was anything other than mining, the Faunus applications were rejected. When it _was_ mining, they were the _only_ applications accepted, even when traits would actually hinder the workers, such as gills or tentacles." Closing her Scroll, Weiss finally found it in herself to scowl at her father. "And that's nothing compared to the accounts and histories of your business partners. Tell me, does a Hei Xiong Senior ring any bells?"

"You have no prove of that." Jacques stated as he adjusted his ties, causing Weiss to smirk as she quickly recognized one of his tells. They had him on the ropes, now to drive it home.

"Yeah, actually, we do." Weiss said. "We're familiar with his son, and he'd be perfectly willing to expose your ties with him and every other corrupt business on your list."

"You…" Jacques growled as he slammed his hand on the table, causing the white-haired girl to flinch. "Even if anything you were saying _was_ true – _which it's not_ – It still wouldn't give me any reason to rename _you_ my heir."

"Well, true." Yang said as Weiss pulled up another file on her Scroll.

" _But_ , I'd wager your stock prices would take a bit of a dive once news of this gets out." Weiss said.

"Especially once the reports of child abuse come out." Yang said, leaning towards the man.

"You wouldn't." Jacques snarled at the white-haired girl.

"Try us." Weiss said, shaking her Scroll in her hand.

"So he discriminates in the workplace, he has ties to several known criminals uptown and downtime, he breaks labor laws, and he hits his child." Yang counted off. "Oh, I'm sorry, _children_. We could easily get Winter on this if need be, and sit back while you rot in prison."

"And the Schnee Dust Company becomes the rightful property of Whitley." Jacques argued. "And you get _nothing_."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that." Yang said. "Apparently that apple didn't fall to far from the tree, and we have all the reports to prove it. _For instance_ …" The blonde gestured towards her girlfriend, who put a finger up to her chin in thought.

"I remember a time where Whitley arranged his toys along the stairs to trip visiting Faunus." Weiss said. "And there's also the way he treated his pets. Remember his pet bird?" Jacques's eyes widened as she said that, causing Weiss's confidence to swell once more.

"Oh, animal abuse?" Yang asked. "Hear that's the first sign that someone's a sociopath."

"You… You actually think this will work, don't you?" Jacques growled, digging his fingernails into the lapel of his suit, telling Weiss just how nervous he was. "Who do you think will win in court? Two girls, or the multi-million dollar company?"

" _Speaking of_ …" Yang began.

"If you tell me that you have reports of the Schnee Dust Company paying off the judges, I will have you thrown out." Jacques growled.

"Hey, you said it, not us." Yang said in her usual, care free tone as she put her hands up.

"And how well do you think the public will take it when they learned you _blackmailed_ me into giving you this company?" Jacques asked, cocking an eyebrow with a malicious grin.

"Far better than they will the blackmail material, I can tell you that." Yang said.

"Of course, it'd be a real shame if it were to come to that." Weiss said as she stuffed her Scroll back into her pouch. "So I'll tell you what, rename me the proper heir to the Schnee Dust Company, and none of this sees the light of day."

"And if I don't?" Jacques snarled more than he asked, balling her hands into fists so tight, his knuckles turned as white as his hair.

"Well, once these files get released," Weiss began explaining, bringing her hands together as she leaned forwards. "You'll either go to prison or go bankrupt from the resulting embargo on all Schnee Dust products." Weiss gave the CEO a confident smirk as she finished, "You really want to play that gamble?"

Jacques tightened his jaw, grinding his teeth as he stared daggers at the two before he spoke. "Very well then." He slid back into his chair, taking in a breath as he continued to glare at the two. "All your files on this get erased completely, and I write you back into the will. The company shall be yours once I step down-"

"Oh, no." Weiss shock her head. "As soon as I graduate from Beacon."

" _What?_ " Jacques snarled.

"You heard me," Weiss said before leaning forwards, resting her elbow on his desk. "Once I graduate from Beacon, this company becomes mine. Do that, and these allegations never see the light of day."

"… Fine." Jacques spat out. "When you graduate from Beacon, but no sooner." He quickly brought his attention to his intercom, pressing onto one of the buttons without taking his eyes off the two. "Sieben, I'll need to rename my heir one last time. Bring me the paper work."

Yang and Weiss traded a confident smirk as the butler responded. " _Right away, sir._ "

* * *

"There." Jacques said, pushing the paper back towards the two girls. "The deed is done. Once you graduate from Beacon Academy, this company is yours."

"Excellent." Weiss said as she quickly looked over the paper, quickly assuring that everything was in order. "Now before I go, there's one last thing I want to discuss with you."

"Oh, what is it _this_ time?" Jacques asked.

"Do you know when we graduate from Beacon?" Weiss asked, to which Jacques shook his head. "Last week." Weiss said, causing the man's eyes to widen upon hearing the news. "Get out of my office."

* * *

 **Like I said, when I read that prompt, I knew I wanted them facing their parents, and I knew how. Both halves of this story can represent two different kinds of strength, with Weiss helping Yang when she needs physical strength, and Yang helping Weiss when she needs emotional strength.**

 **If Raven feels at all nerfed for the sake of this story, I'd just like to remind you all that I dropped the actual series after Volume 3. All I really have to gauge Raven's capabilities on is the fact that Neo is afraid of her, which isn't much to go on. There also aren't any Maidens in this continuity, so Raven doesn't have that either. Though having said that, even I feel that her section was too short. But I couldn't figure out how to extend it without it feeling like padding. Jacques's section, meanwhile, became much longer than I originally envisioned it.  
**

 **In any event, there's only one prompt left before this is finished, and I am going to have fun with it.**


	8. Day 8: Fairytales

**Day 8: Fairytales.**

* * *

 _Once upon a time, in a far off land just like the one your imagining, a lonely tower stood as high as a hill. Atop this tower was a single window through which a young maiden with white-hair could gaze out upon the horizon. The young maiden lived her entire life within that tower, never permitted by her cruel father to leave under any circumstance. He ruled over her as though he were a king and she a lowly peasant. When the maiden was not staring out the window, longing for a life outside her walls, she was cleaning and sowing and cooking for her cold father. For years, all she knew was misery and loneliness, and she fully expected to live the rest of her life like that._

 _Then, one night, when she was peering out her window as her father slept, she saw a figure approaching the tower for the first time in her life. As the figure approached the brickwork making up the structure, the maiden pulled herself back in through the window, and ran to the other side of the room. She tried to convince herself that she was seeing things, no one had come to the tower, no one knew it existed, it was probably just her imagination. But the scoffing coming towards her window from outside the walls was much harder to ignore._

 _As a hand reached in through the window, the maiden spun around, reaching for the handle of her door before she heard a voice filled with kindness as the figure pulled itself through the window._

" _Fear not, fair maiden." They said pulling themselves into the room. "I mean you no harm. I heard chatter in inns and across towns about the most beautiful woman trapped in a tower and came to rescue her."_

 _The maiden turned around and found herself staring at a woman no older than she was, dressed in golden armor, with shining, golden locks of hair falling behind her. The adventurer smiled upon seeing the maiden's face._

" _And it appears I have found her." She said, reaching into her belt. "Come with me." She said as she unwound a long length of rope._

" _We… We cannot leave." Said the maiden, nervously tapping her fingers together. "I have tried all the rope in the tower and my bed-sheets, it still was not enough to reach more than half way down the tower."_

" _Worry not," Said the adventurer, "For I have brought ample rope that we can add to your supply."_

" _My father will see us as we leave." Said the maiden. "He shall capture us again, and you shall be trapped here with me."_

" _Worry not," Said the adventurer, "For my noble stead is the fastest in the land and there are plenty of shadows for us to hide in."_

" _I… I cannot." The maiden said, sitting on her bed. "I am sorry, but I am too afraid to leave."_

" _Worry not," Said the adventurer, "For I have courage enough for both of us."_

 _Hesitantly, the maiden got up and found her supply of rope, and the two tied it to her ceiling and climbed down the edge of the tower. Upon reaching the ground, the maiden was in awe at the sensation of grass between her toes before the adventurer took her hand._

" _This way." The adventurer said as she guided her around the tower. Within moments, the two found themselves riding on a great horse, dressed in golden armor much like the adventurer, riding off away from the tower._

 _When the sun began to rise, the two entered a far-off town, full of smiling faces and welcoming voices. The maiden could not decide where to keep her focus as she looked across the many shops and bakeries and libraries they passed. She saw children playing adorable games, picking beautiful flowers, and smiling with joy she had never known. The two quickly found an inn and decided to regain the rest they had lost, intent with finding a proper place for the maiden when they awoke._

 _But as the two napped, the maiden climbed out of the bed and onto her feet. She began walking across the room, and the creak of the floorboards woke her savior._

" _Fair maiden?" Asked the adventurer, before she jumped to her feet upon seeing her new friend leaving. "Where are you going?"_

 _The maiden did not answer, and the adventure quickly made out the faint snores coming from her lips. She quickly realized that the young maiden was sleep walking, and quickly grabbed a large book off the shelves of their room, slamming it shut behind the maiden's head._

" _What in good heavens?" The maiden asked as she awoke from her sleep. The adventurer quickly explained what had happened, and the maiden understood the adventurer's actions before the two went back to sleep, but not before making sure the door was locked._

 _When the adventurer awoke later that day, she once more found the young maiden standing at the door, her hands clumsily fiddling with the handle and lock, trying to open it before the adventurer tapped her awake. The maiden was just as confused as the adventurer was and explained that she had never had this problem when she slept in the tower. The adventurer hummed upon hearing this, before turning to the maiden to share her thoughts on the matter._

" _I have heard stories of pets being enchanted so that, if they run away during the day, they can return to their owners as they slept." Explained the adventurer. The maiden's eyes widened in fear as she realized what the adventurer was suggesting._

" _My father had me enchanted so that if I ever escape the tower, I would walk back to him in my sleep?" The maiden asked._

" _Perhaps," Said the adventurer, "But worry not, such hexes can be removed by a skilled witch. Finding one should be a simple matter, my only concern is how we shall keep you from returning home long enough to reach them. You were fiddling with the lock when I awoke, and I have no doubt that, if given enough time, you could easily open the door to this or any room."_

 _The two were silent with thought for a moment before the maiden's eyes landed on the adventurer's supplies, and the mound of rope they recovered after escaping the tower gave her an idea. "Before we go to sleep, we shall bind ourselves together." Said the maiden. "I am nowhere near strong enough to lift you, and thus, I shall be incapable of leaving your side as we sleep."_

 _With their new course of action decided, the two set out on a new adventure, traveling from town to town, looking for a sorcerer or sorceress talented enough to remove the maiden's curse. Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, and the two were beginning to fear that the maiden's curse could never be lifted. As the maiden grew closer and closer to untying their knots during the night in their sleep, the two exchanged the rope for a set of shackles, hiding the key after locking themselves together to ensure that the maiden could not escape back to her father. It was beginning to look like this was how the two would need to live the rest of their lives, though neither doubted they would have minded if that were the case._

 _Then, one day, as they entered yet another town in the slightest hopes that this one shall have the sorcerer they needed, the two quickly heard talk of a grand magic user running a shop at the center of town. The citizens claimed that she could grant any wish, bless any object, and remove any curse, all with the wiggle of her toes and the wink of an eye. The news of such a sorceress renewed their drive, filling them with joy as they realized their quest could be nearing its end._

 _Approaching the hut in the center of the town, the two knocked on the door before its slit opened, revealing two eyes, one emerald and one silver, peering out at them. "You seek the witch's magic?" A pair of voices asked the adventuring pair._

" _Quite so." Began the maiden, folding her hands over each other as the bowed to the eyes. "I am under a terrible curse, and we seek the witch's help in removing it."_

 _There was faint, muttered whispers at the other side of the door before the two eyes looked back at the two adventurers. "If you truly require the witch's services, you must first answer three riddles. Answer all three correctly, and your wish shall be granted no questions asked."_

" _Riddle number one." One of the voices, high pitched and energetic began. "What do you put in a barrel to make it lighter?"_

 _The adventurer and the maiden were silent for a moment before the maiden raised her finger. "You put holes in a barrel to make it lighter." She said._

" _Correct." The two voices responded._

" _Riddle number two." The second voice, older and smoother said. "What question can you ask all day long, getting a different answer each time without any of them being wrong."_

 _Once more, the two were silent before the adventurer looked up at the two eyes. "'What is the time?'"_

" _Correct." The two voices answered. "Your final riddle is this: What do you both have that other uses more?"_

 _The two were silent for moments longer, thinking long and hard about the riddle before the maiden and adventurer answered one final time. "Our names." They proclaimed._

 _The slit closed, and the door creaked open. "Come inside." Said the mature voice. "And we shall give you what you seek."_

 _As the adventurer and maiden entered, the room slowly filled with the lights of red and purple flames, surrounding a large caldron as a blonde witch and a red-haired paladin stood at each side of it, looking between the two. "What is the nature of your curse?" The paladin asked in her high-pitched voice._

 _Upon explaining the hex to the two, the witch and paladin shared a brief snicker. "If you had told us that from the start, we would have let you off with one riddle." Said the witch before reaching into her pockets, allowing the golden shackle binding her to the paladin to shine in the light as she dropped an assortment of feathers and scales into the caldron. After mixing in ingredients and potions, the witch and the paladin scooped up a supply of the thick liquid into two vials, holding them out for the adventurer and the maiden._

" _We can easily remove your enchantment." Said the witch._

" _But we can also change it." Said the paladin. "If only the maiden drinks this potion, the spell shall be removed completely, and you shall never have to worry about this spell."_

" _But if you both drink it, the spell shall change, and the maiden shall return to you, young adventurer." Said the witch._

" _And what makes you think we'd want that?" Ask the adventurer._

" _We have eyes for these things." The paladin said, pointing towards the pair's wrists. "The chaffing on your wrists tells us that you have been using shackles to keep her by your side for many months. And that fact that you both came her solely to remove her curse tells us you care for the maiden."_

" _Drink the potions, and your love for each other shall be absolute." The witch said as the two handed the adventurer and maiden their vials. "But the choice, of course, is yours to make."_

 _The maiden and the adventurer looked at each other before glancing down at their potions, taking in everything they had heard, considering all the nights they slept together, and all the time they spent with each other before the maiden spoke._

" _I believe that any magic that can keep us together would be the greatest of them all." Said the maiden. "You saved me from my father and took me halfway across the world to remove my curse. Please, noble adventurer, drink your potion, and I shall be forever yours."_

 _The adventurer looked down at her potion, thinking over what the maiden was telling her before smiling at her. "Nothing would make me happier." She said._

 _The two clinked their bottles together before swallowing the liquid, feeling it role down their throats as a light burst out from within the maiden. Tendrils of light extending from the maiden's glowing hearth wrapped themselves around the adventurer's. After a moment, the lights died, and the two felt a new-found attachment to the other._

 _The two went off on many adventures together, fighting bandits, riding dragons, and reclaiming lost golds and treasures for many kingdoms, and they did it all side by side. And they lived happily ever after._

"And then about half a year later you guys were made." Yang joked, looking down at the sleeping faces of her children. She chuckled as she closed the book she wasn't even looking at, leaning over the twins' heads. "Good night, Cream," She said, planting a kiss on her child's forehead. "And good night, Canary." She kissed the second twin's forehead before climbing out of her chair, exiting the room silently.

She gently closed the door behind her before creeping away from it, passing Weiss around a corner as the white-haired woman gave Yang a scowl. "How come the most I did for your fairy tale was answer _one easy riddle_ and suggest bondage each night?"

"Don't read too deep into it, _my fair maiden_." Yang said as she wrapped her arms around her wife's waist. "Besides, you don't make me look any better with _your_ story."

"I actually _have_ had to save you from a dragon's stomach, though." Weiss said.

"And I love you for it." Yang said before kissing the white-haired woman. "Anyway, the kids are finally asleep now, we should get some shut eye too."

"We could do that." Weiss said as she wrapped her arm around her wife's waist, giving her an alluring smile. "Or we could… _Take advantage_ of the fact that they're out and have some _real_ fun."

"On the bed or the couch?" Yang asked in a hurry.

Weiss hummed for a moment as she thought over the question. "Couch, it's further away from them." She said as the two began walking down the hall. "But I'm top tonight."

Yang let out a sigh upon hearing Weiss's request. "Okay, fine." Yang said as her hand drifted down towards Weiss's backside.

* * *

 **Was there really any other way to do this prompt? Like, this is just one of those things where you have to do something like this. As soon as I read the prompt for Day 8, I immediately knew I wanted a fairytale staring Yang and Weiss. I had a bit of trouble figuring out how to start the story, but once I decided on what I did, it all flowed smoothly.**

 **I also tried to emulate how a fairytale would feel as I wrote this. Though I didn't have much to reference, and even less time to do so between classes and the deadline for this. One of the things I did was reversed the way I indicated who's speaking. Normally I write the character's name followed by an adjective related to speech. Here, it's the adjective followed by the character's name, or in this case title. From what I briefly reference, I think I got it, but let me know what you think.**

 **With that said, I have finished this story and the last Freezer Burn Week of 2018. Not gonna lie, I had fun with this. Like I said, I really do enjoy this pairing, so writing about them was really nice. The prompts gave me some nice ideas, and I was able to work in themes that allowed them to fit for pretty much all of them. There were several times when I was writing this that I thought to myself, 'I love my job.' With all that said, I hope you all have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year, and I'll see you in my next update.  
**

 **GoodBYYYEEEEEEEEEE READERS!**


End file.
